A Tale of Three Brothers
by SweetChinMusic115
Summary: PREQUEL to The Lion Queen. What if Mufasa and Scar had another brother named "Simba?" What if Simba was destined to be King because Ahadi chose him? Well, this is the story of Simba I, leading up to the events of "The Lion Queen." I only own the OC's I create. Updates 1-2 chapters every 1-2 weeks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You're the Next King

**Told you there'd be a prequel! SO TAKE THAT! **

**This leads up to the events in **_The Lion Queen_**, in which I discussed Mufasa and Scar having another brother, aptly named "Simba." So, this is Simba the First's story.**

**This story will most likely be shorter than TLQ and TLQII:TP. **

**I only own these characters: **

**Simba I ("Lion" in Swahili, the son of Uru and Ahadi. THIS IS NOT SIMBA FROM THE LION KING!) **

As dawn spread her fingertips of complete crimson, orangey amber eyes settled on the horizon of the Pridelands. A dark red mane blew gently in the wind, and dusky golden fur settled perfectly onto a fairly muscular build.

This lion was named Simba.

He was the second-born son of Uru and Ahadi, the younger brother of Mufasa and older brother of Taka. Although Simba seemed serious, he was usually the lion to contact for a prank. He sighed.

"Today's the day. Today's the day Dad picks the next King." Simba bit his lip.

"Simba?" Uru asked her son. Simba settled his orange-amber orbs on his mother's amber eyes. The Warrior Queen's eyes pierced her son's soul it seemed.

"Hey, Mom." Simba said.

"What troubles you?" Uru asked.

"Well…" Simba sighed.

"Your father choosing the next King." Uru said. Simba laughed.

"How do you know me so well, Mom?" Simba asked. Uru laughed, settling herself next to her son.

"I just do. You're my son." Uru said with a smile.

"I suppose so, I haven't yet had a lioness claim me as hers and not yours." Simba said with a good-hearted smile. Uru smacked her son. Simba reeled from the smack, staring wide-eyed at his mother, a paw on his cheek.

"What was that for?!" Simba asked.

"Simba, I am your mother. Never, _ever _forget that. And never, _ever_ forget that you don't question the lioness that defeated Kambili." Uru said. Simba's jaw dropped, and that was when Uru busted up laughing hard enough tears ran down her face. Mufasa appeared on the scene, a red eyebrow perched over an amber eye.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Mufasa asked.

"She just scared the living hell out of me! MOM!" Simba said. Uru looked up at her two sons, tears of laughter running down her brown cheeks.

"Sorry about that, Simba. I had to do that." Uru said, nuzzling her second eldest. Simba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. You're not sorry. You're not sorry at all!" Simba said. Uru chuckled and Mufasa laughed.

"Now I realize where the trickster in you comes from!" Mufasa told his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Muffy. Just shut it." Simba rolled his eyes.

"Be nice." Uru became serious. Simba and Mufasa stood at attention to their mother. Uru laughed, her amber eyes smiling.

"I love you two. Be good when your father comes around." Uru said, leaving her two eldest alone. Simba and Mufasa turned to each other.

"Nervous, bro?" Simba asked.

"A little. Father said he'll choose whom he deems. He's not going by the eldest like most kingdoms." Mufasa said. Right then, a scrawnier brownish orange teenage lion with a black mane and green eyes appeared, sitting next to his golden brothers.

"Hey, Taka." Simba said with a smile. The teenager looked to his second to oldest brother and smiled back.

"Hey, Simba." Taka said. The three brothers were cut from the same genetics. Mufasa had his father's brilliant gold fur, his mother's amber eyes, and a relative's red mane. Simba was on the lighter side of a mixture of his parents' fur colors, with his ocher-amber eyes similar to his mother's, and his dark red mane was a mixture of the black of Ahadi and the red of the relative. Taka, on the other hand, had all the recessive genetics. He had the brown fur of Uru, the green eyes of Ahadi, and the black mane of Ahadi. Mufasa's build was like Ahadi's, Simba's a mixture of Ahadi and Uru's, and Taka had a scrawnier build due to being premature.

Yet, all the lands never made fun of the youngest prince. Simba was fiercely devoted to his younger brother, and protected him from all the bullies. Taka was ever protected, never harmed as long as Simba was around. Mufasa tended to be the loner, choosing to be with his betrothed, Aisha.

"Father's choosing the heir today." Taka said.

"That he is. Nervous, little brother?" Mufasa asked. Taka smiled.

"No chance in hell." Taka said.

"Not nervous? How can you two not be nervous? I mean, for King's sake, our futures hang in the balance!" Simba said mock-hysterically. He started breathing hard. Taka started laughing too hard, and Mufasa chuckled.

"Quite a performance you made, Simba." Ahadi's voice permeated the air. The three brothers sat at attention to their powerful father. Ahadi's bright emerald eyes pierced even the strong soul of Uru, so his piercing gaze naturally made his sons pay attention. Ahadi chuckled.

"Relax a bit, boys. You seem tense." Ahadi said, his deep voice soothing to the three brothers' respective nerves.

"That's kinda hard to do, Dad." Simba said. Mufasa smacked Simba's shoulder. Simba glared at his older brother.

"Behave." Ahadi said evenly. The two eldest brothers settled.

"Now, the fact of the matter is the next King. Your mother and I had a lot of thinking to do. The Pridelands need a strong, kind, leader," that explained all the boys, "one with wit and an appearance that puts all at ease," still explaining all the boys, "a King that can lead just as your grandmother did," now that explained only Mufasa and Simba, "a lion with a good heart, even with his jest soul." Ahadi's eyes settled on Simba's ocher-amber orbs. Simba was taken aback.

"Me?" Simba asked. Ahadi nodded.

"Your mother and I decided you'd be best. You have the best traits of the family. You make everyone laugh, even the creatures that hate you." Ahadi said. Simba felt a little dizzy.

"So? What do you say, Simba?" Ahadi asked.

"I'll do it. I'll be King." Simba said softly. Ahadi smiled at his second son. Taka and Mufasa looked to Simba with awe.

"That means that Mufasa, Taka, you'll be Simba's second-and-third-in-command." Ahadi said.

"We understand." Taka said with a smile. Mufasa nodded in agreement.

"Now I'll be off. Simba, do you wish to accompany me?" Ahadi asked his middle son. Simba nodded and the two golden lions set off. Once Ahadi and Simba were gone, Mufasa and Taka looked to each other.

"Simba as King of the Pridelands?" Taka asked, his green eyes curious.

"I know. Seems odd, but I suppose that Mother and Father know best." Mufasa noted.

"I suppose you're right. Want to go hunting with Aisha?" Taka asked.

"I think she'll be thrilled." Mufasa said.

**A/N: So, there's the first chapter of **_A Tale of Three Brothers. _**How do you like Simba so far? What about him becoming King of the Pridelands? Review and stay tuned! **


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

Chapter Two: A Rescue

**I only own these characters: **

**Simba I ("Lion") **

**Almasi ("Diamond," like the gem) **

**Kitenka ("Pure Snow" in Japanese)**

**Itazuki ("Pain" in Japanese)**

**I have prior permission from T5Tango to use these characters:**

**Tamalei**

**And these were cut characters from The Lion King I've decided to bring back to life**

**Naanda ("Begin")**

**Diku ("Somewhere" in Zulu)**

**Dwala ("Rock" in Zulu)**

Simba and Ahadi strolled through the Pridelands, Simba still shocked from the news given to him hours earlier.

He, Simba, the second son of Ahadi and Uru, was going to be the next King.

"Simba?" Ahadi asked. Simba started out of his reverie.

"Yeah, Dad?" Simba asked.

"Thinking?" Ahadi asked.

"A lot. Dad… Me? King? Why?" Simba asked. Ahadi laughed.

"I already explained this a few hours ago. You have the best traits of the family. You are the nicest lion anyone would ever meet, yet you won't let anyone push you over." Ahadi said, his green eyes gleaming at his son.

"Yeah, that's true but…" Simba said.

"But nothing. Simba, you are best suited for the job. Your mother and I trust you." Ahadi smiled. Simba looked around for any animals in sight, and when seeing none, he hugged his father.

"Thanks Dad." Simba said. Ahadi chuckled.

"It's really nothing. I'm just amazed at how your brothers took the news." Ahadi said.

OoOoO

Meanwhile, an ocher-colored lioness was crouched in the grass, silently stalking her prey, an antelope.

This was it, she was going to catch dinner!

"Hey, Aisha." Mufasa's voice penetrated Aisha's concentration and scared away the antelope. Aisha groaned and looked at her fiancé with a piercing red gaze.

"Mufasa! C'mon I was about to catch dinner!" Aisha snapped.

"Sorry, milady, but is it a crime for a Prince to want to see his girl?" Mufasa asked, wiggling his red eyebrows. Aisha's tough-girl exterior melted and she laughed.

"I guess I can practice for the hunting test another time," Aisha nuzzled into Mufasa's red mane, "so how'd the talk go?"

"Simba's going to be King." Mufasa said. Aisha looked at Mufasa.

"You're kidding! What possessed your parents?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know, but I am happy for Simba. What about you Aisha?" Mufasa asked. Aisha considered the second son of Ahadi and Uru, and smiled.

"He's a good choice." Aisha said. She looked to Mufasa with her red eyes. Mufasa looked back with his amber.

"I love you, Aisha." Mufasa said.

"I love you, too, Mufasa." Aisha said.

OoOoO

A young peach-beige lioness with dark brown ear stripes ran through the barren graveyard. She stopped to pant a bit.

"Where am I? Oh my God where am I?" She said in a panic.

"Sarabi!" A peach-beige lioness with three dark brown head stripes and dark brown ear stripes called. Her underbelly fur was a deep tan color. Sarabi stopped and turned to see the lioness, her sister. Her orange eyes focused on the lioness.

"Naanda!" Sarabi called. Right then, about ten hyenas appeared through the fog.

"Naanda, behind you!" Sarabi screamed. Naanda turned and screamed, running for her older sister's side. The two lionesses ran for cover from the hyenas, both having fear instilled in their hearts.

Finally, the sisters made it just beyond the fog, and the hyenas seemed to have stopped following them. Both sisters panted, gasping for breath.

"Have you seen Diku or Dwala?" Naanda asked Sarabi.

"No, have you seen Mom or Dad? Aunt Zula? Zira? Bianca?" Sarabi asked.

"No, I haven't! We have to go back and help them!" Naanda said, starting back for the graveyard. Sarabi stopped her sister.

"Naanda, no. We have to get help!" Sarabi said. Naanda's deep orange eyes met Sarabi's lighter orange orbs.

"You're right. We should be in the Pridelands." Naanda said, looking around.

"Let's go see what we find." Sarabi said. With that, the two sisters set off to find help for their family.

OoOoO

Simba and Ahadi stopped when they spotted a down lioness. They trotted up to the lioness, seeing bite marks and scratches all over her body. Simba was amazed at the lioness's beauty, because she was a light peach-beige in color, with a sharp nose that was like Ahadi's only it was brown, and her markings were amazing. She had three brown stripes on her head that lead into one dark brown stripe on her back and dark brown earrims. Her paws also were the same color as her main pelt

"She's been hurt severely." Ahadi noted. Simba nudged the lioness.

"Ma'am?" Simba asked. The lioness stirred, opening her eyes to reveal bright orange irises.

"Where am I?" The lioness asked.

"The Pridelands. I am King Ahadi, this is my son, Simba." Ahadi said. The lioness stood up, obviously in pain.

"Then you can help me! My daughters, husband, sister and nieces are in that elephant graveyard!" She said in a panicked tone.

"Mom!" Two lionesses called. Simba lifted his head to see two lionesses, one peach-beige like her mother with ear rims like her mother's and the other orange-beige with three dark brown stripes on her head and dark brown ear rims.

"Sarabi! Naanda!" The lioness said. The two younger lionesses ran to their mother, and it was obvious the two lionesses had their father's build, but their mother's beauty. The younger lionesses nuzzled their mother.

"Mom, where's Dad? Diku? Dwala?" The orange-beige lioness asked.

"I don't know, have you seen your aunt or cousins, Naanda?" The lioness asked the orange-beige lioness, who shook her head, "Sarabi?" the beige lioness shook her head.

"We'll send a search party. For now, you three should come back to Pride Rock to rest." Ahadi said.

"Dad." Simba said, looking into his father's emerald green eyes.

"Yes, Simba?" Ahadi asked.

"We should help now. It's obvious they're all worried and you know that the hyenas will tear them apart." Simba said.

"Simba, it's not wise to go in head-on without backup." Ahadi said.

"But the hyenas will kill them if we wait any longer," Simba turned to the lionesses, "who's the best off health-wise?" Simba asked. The young peach-beige lioness stepped up.

"I am." She said.

"And your name is?" Simba asked.

"Sarabi." Sarabi said.

"All right, Sarabi, we'll go in. Dad, please send in a party after you get the other two to Pride Rock, please?" Simba asked. Ahadi sighed and looked to Sarabi.

"Take care of my son, young lady." Ahadi said.

"Of course." Sarabi said fiercely, her light orange eyes flashing.

"Ok. Go on. Be careful, that's an order!" Ahadi said. Simba nodded.

"No problem, Dad." Simba said. Simba and Sarabi departed from the group and went into the elephant graveyard.

"I never caught your name." Sarabi said to Simba.

"Oh. I'm Simba." Simba said.

"Nice to meet you, Simba." Sarabi said.

OoOoO

Back at Pride Rock, Uru watched as Ahadi helped two lionesses up the kopje. Uru ran to help her mate.

"What happened?" Uru asked, her amber eyes wide.

"They were ambushed by hyenas, their whole family. Simba and one of the others went to go look for the rest." Ahadi said.

"Go! Go help Simba, I'll help these two." Uru said. Ahadi roared, summoning a cream-colored lioness with cobalt eyes named Kitenka, a deep chocolate colored lioness with orange eyes named Itazuki, and a golden lioness with green eyes, his sister, Tamalei.

"We have to go help a family in distress. Come on." Ahadi burst off at a run, and Tamalei followed her brother's suit, Kitenka and Itazuki close behind her. A purple hornbill landed next to Uru.

"Zuzu, go get Rafiki. We have guests in need of medical attention." Uru said.

"As you wish, Uru." Zuzu said, flying off. Uru lead the lionesses into the cave, where the older one nearly collapsed, and would have if Uru hadn't caught her.

"Thank you." The beige lioness said as Uru set her down gently.

"No problem." Uru smiled. The lioness looked up to Uru with curious orange eyes.

"That bird, she said your name was Uru…" The lioness said.

"That is my name." Uru said.

"Then you are Jolina and Mohatu's daughter? The Warrior Queen?" The lioness asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" Uru asked.

"I'm Almasi, and this is my daughter Naanda. My eldest daughter Sarabi is with your son." Almasi said.

"Sarabi is a capable fighter?" Uru asked.

"She is." Naanda answered for her mother while she lied next to Almasi.

"Then I trust Simba to be in her care." Uru said.

OoOoO

"Diku! Dwala! Dad?" Sarabi yelled at the top of her lungs. Simba looked to the beige lioness next to him.

"You realize you're alerting the hyenas?" Simba asked.

"I don't care! Aunt Zula! Zira? Bianca?" Sarabi yelled. Giggles of enjoyment surrounded the young lions. Simba stopped in his tracks, and Sarabi did the same.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" One said. Simba roared as loud as he could. Sarabi joined in on his roar with a roar of hers. The two lions caused the hyenas to back off. Sarabi glared at the alpha female of the pack.

"Where's my family?" Sarabi growled.

"Jeez, girl, calm down they're fine." The hyena said.

"Then let me see them!" Sarabi roared.

"I'd do what she says, because we have a team coming in behind us… and Ahadi's leading it." Simba said. The female hyena's eyes became happy.

"Oh, so you're _Ahadi's _boy?" The alpha spat.

"Do you know what we do to Princes around here, sonny?" A male asked.

"I won't let you do anything to him!" Sarabi said.

"Then I suppose you want to end up like your father." The alpha female said. Sarabi's orange eyes widened.

"My father?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was bleeding pretty badly last I saw him." The male said with a snicker.

"Don't let them get to you." Simba whispered to Sarabi. Sarabi nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Just tell me where my family is and we'll be on our way." Sarabi said in an authoritative voice. The hyenas cackled all around.

"Why should we?" The alpha asked. The hyenas closed in on the pair of lions. Simba roared again, and his roar was answered. Sarabi looked up to see a blond-colored lioness with a deep blond stripe on her head that went down her back, three dark blond dots underneath deep eyeshades, a sharp black nose and sky blue eyes.

"Aunt Zula!" Sarabi yelled. Zula descended from her position, two younger lionesses, one gray in color with a sharp black nose and the other beige like Sarabi only with a deep-beige stripe on her head and the same sharp nose in black, following close behind. All five lions growled at the twenty or so hyenas, which were all cackling.

_Still outmatched, but our odds are better… _Simba thought. The alpha ran for Simba, but Simba matched her speed with his strength, easily throwing her aside until at least four other hyenas pinned him to the ground on his back, the other hyenas doing the same to the lionesses. The alpha female walked up to the pinned Simba.

"Ahadi's brood has already caused us enough trouble!" The alpha growled.

"Just because my father had to teach you a lesson for hunting in the Pridelands doesn't mean that…" Simba began before a hyena put a paw to his throat.

"Your father almost killed my son because he was playing with your brother!" The alpha continued.

"Your son was beating up my brother!" Simba protested despite the paw on his neck.

"ENOUGH! I'm going to pay back Ahadi for what he's done!" The alpha snapped. She nodded to a male on Simba. The male started choking Simba, and the Prince started struggling for air.

"Simba!" Sarabi yelled. Simba's vision became blurry. Sarabi's voice got further and further away. Simba started to stop struggling.

Then a powerful male roar was heard. Soon the hyenas atop Simba were dispatched and Simba heard his Aunt Tamalei's voice.

"Simba, are you okay?" Tamalei asked. Simba took in a large gulp of air and started coughing. He got onto his stomach and started gasping for air little bits at a time.

"Aunt Tamalei?" Simba whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, breathe, Simba, breathe. It's okay. Backup has arrived." Tamalei said. Simba tried standing but fell soon after, falling unconscious.

"Simba, Simba!" Tamalei yelled at her nephew. Ahadi was quickly at his son's side.

"What happened?" Ahadi asked, his emerald eyes meeting his sister's equally green orbs.

"They were choking him. He's unconscious. I'll take him back to Pride Rock." Tamalei said.

"You're sure you can carry him?" Ahadi asked.

"He's barely out of adolescence, of course I can carry him." Tamalei said with a roll of her emerald orbs.

"Fine. We'll look for the other lions. Be safe, sis." Ahadi said, leaving to head the search party.

"You too." Tamalei said as she lifted her nephew onto her back, "Don't worry Simba, you'll get some help soon."

**A/N: Oh wow…**

**Timon: THIS IS SO INTENSE!**

**Me: You're still here?**

**Timon: Pumbaa and I had a fight *shrugs***

**Me: Dammit! I thought I was rid of you…**

**Timon: Babe, you never will be**

**Me: One, I DON'T DATE ANIMALS! Two, use a pet name on me again, and I will _throw you into a hyena pit_!**

**Timon: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Shenzi!**

**Timon: Ok, ok, ok, calm down!**

**Shenzi: You rang?**

**Me: Get him. *points to Timon***

**Shenzi: With pleasure! *runs after Timon***

**Timon: NO! I'm mealy and tough and gross!**

**Shenzi: I just wanna beat you up a bit!**

**Timon: *stops, has a velvet box in hand* Shenzi Maria Predatora Jackelina Hyena…**

**Me: *Looks at the box and the ring inside* YOU STUPID MEERKAT MANOR REJECT! YOU STOLE MY GRANDMOTHER'S ENGAGEMENT RING!**

**Timon: *laughs sheepishly***

**Shenzi: Anything goes?**

**Me: Anything goes, just don't eat the ring.**

**Timon: NO!**

**Me: *Shenzi and Timon in the background* Well, hopefully Shenzi gets my grandmother's ring back… GO SHENZI! Anyway, review and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Safety

Chapter Three: Safety

**I only own these characters: **

**Simba I ("Lion") **

**Almasi ("Diamond," like the gem) **

**Muujiza ("Miracle")**

**Zula ("Brilliant")**

**I have prior permission from T5Tango to use these characters:**

**Tamalei**

**And these were cut characters from The Lion King I've decided to bring back to life**

**Naanda ("Begin")**

**Diku ("Somewhere" in Zulu)**

**Dwala ("Rock" in Zulu)**

Tamalei carried Simba carefully back to Pride Rock, careful not to drop her nephew. Simba stirred with a groan and Tamalei sighed.

"There you are." Tamalei said.

"Aunt Tamalei?" Simba asked.

"Yep, that's me." Tamalei laughed.

"What happened?" Simba asked.

"You were nearly choked to death. A hyena ordered your death…" Tamalei said. Simba coughed and sputtered a bit.

"Come to think of it, my throat hurts a touch." Simba said.

"It will for awhile. We're almost home." Tamalei said.

"Can I please walk?" Simba asked.

"No. You're hurt. I won't let you." Tamalei said in a serious tone.

"Please, Aunt Tamalei?" Simba asked.

"I said _no_, young man, and _ .Final!_" Tamalei snapped. Simba was taken aback. Tamalei was usually laid back, never aggressive. Not in the slightest. She was the best babysitter when he was a cub, in his opinion. He must've been hurt pretty bad.

Then his thoughts wafted. Sarabi! What had happened to her?

"Where are Dad and the others?" Simba asked.

"He went with the lions to find the rest of their small pride. You needn't worry." Tamalei said.

The thing is, Simba did worry.

OoOoO

Sarabi smacked a hyena across the face. The cuts were deep enough they would scar. The hyena went reeling backwards, holding his cheek.

"Oh, sweetheart, you shouldn't have done that!" He said, lunging for the young lioness. Then the light blond lioness placed herself in front of Sarabi and with one swipe killed the hyena. She turned to Sarabi.

"Thanks, Aunt Zula." Sarabi said with a genuine smile.

"No problem, Sarabi." Zula smiled at her niece, her sky blue eyes calming to Sarabi's frayed nerves.

"Where are Zira and Bianca?" Sarabi asked. Two lionesses appeared behind Zula, one gray and the other a tan-beige in color.

"We're just fine." The tan-beige, Zira, said. The gray one only nodded. Sarabi smiled at her cousins.

Zira and Bianca took a bit after their mother. They both had Zula's slim body, and Zira had a darker head stripe and dark inner ear strips, similar to her mother. Bianca had three dark gray dots under her right eye, a trait she took from her mother's three deep blond dots beneath Zula's left eye. Zira had orangey-red eyes that had begun at an orange, and were deepening to a gorgeous sunrise red like her father's eyes, and Bianca had blood red eyes from the moment she was born.

All knew that Zira and Bianca were only half-siblings, Zira the child of Zula's deceased mate, and Bianca the daughter of a rogue. Almasi had introduced Zula and Bianca's father, but it resulted in Zula being pregnant and without a mate.

But, no doubt, Sarabi always felt less beautiful when it came to her aunt, mother, and cousins. They all had a sleek build, a true hunter's grace, whereas Sarabi's was bulky and made for fighting, like her father, Muujiza.

"Sarabi! Snap out of it!" Zira snapped. Sarabi snapped out of her reverie and looked to her aunt and cousins.

"Sorry, 'Ra. I was just thinking." Sarabi said.

"We'll think later," Zula began, "for now, we must find the rest of the family. Who's left?" Zula asked.

"Father, Diku, and Dwala." Sarabi said with a nod. Zula smiled.

"Almasi and Naanda are already safe?" Zula asked.

"At Pride Rock." Sarabi answered with a nod.

"Then let's meet up with the King and find our family." Zula said. Sarabi nodded and followed her aunt's lead.

OoOoO

Tamalei gently set Simba down next to the injured Almasi. Uru appeared, her amber orbs concerned immediately.

"By the Kings! Simba, what happened?" Uru demanded of her son. Taka and Mufasa came from the darkness of the cave, bright emerald distraught and amber concerned.

"A hyena choked him, Uru. Luckily, I arrived in time." Tamalei said, a pointed green glare going to the next King. Simba blushed.

"Sorry, Mom." Simba said. Uru sighed, nuzzling her son.

"I'm not angry as long as you are all right." Uru said with a resigned smile.

"I'm not exactly happy. You burst into a fight for a pretty girl you don't even know." Mufasa answered, a red eyebrow raised.

"Her family, bro. She needed to find her family and I wanted to help." Simba said, ocher-amber fires looking into amber flames. Mufasa rolled his eyes.

"Next time, you must, and I mean, you _must _be more careful." Mufasa said. Simba rose, his ocher-amber eyes blazing embers.

"You don't order _me _around, Mufasa! That is Mom or Dad's job, and one day _I _will be the one to order you around. I _am the next King!_" Simba snapped, his voice deadly quiet. Simba had that in common with Tamalei and Ahadi's mother, his voice lowered octaves when he was angry.

Tension rose in the room. Taka watched between his two brothers, concerned for both their safeties. He heard growls rise and placed himself between his brothers with a roar. The two golden Princes stopped their stare-down with the other to look to Taka.

"That's enough. Simba's alive, that's all that matters, right Mufasa?" Taka asked his eldest brother. Mufasa scoffed and rolled his eyes. Taka roared.

"_Right, Mufasa?_" Taka demanded. Mufasa left the cave, leaving his family and the two new lionesses alone. Simba lied back down.

"I shouldn't have gotten up." Simba said. Taka nuzzled his brother.

"Just get well, please." Taka begged Simba. Simba chuckled.

"I promise I'll get better, little brother." Simba said, his ocher-amber orbs happy again.

OoOoO

Sarabi ran through the graveyard, her orange eyes alert. She heard a powerful roar and skidded to a stop. Was that…?

"Father!" Sarabi yelled. A dark beige lion appeared in the mist, his burnt orange eyes focused.

"Sarabi." He smiled. Sarabi ran to her father, nuzzling him.

"Oh my God! You're okay…" Sarabi said.

"So are we!" A completely white lioness with a black sharp nose, beige earrims, and burnt orange eyes like her father's appeared next to a dark beige lioness with a deep tan underbelly, a light brown sharp nose, three brown stripes on her head leading into a stripe down her back, brown earrims and orange eyes like Sarabi's. Sarabi smiled.

"Diku! Dwala!" Sarabi said. Diku, the white lioness nuzzled Sarabi, followed by Dwala. Their father brought them all close.

"Where's Mom and Naanda?" Dwala asked.

"They're safe, in the Pridelands." Ahadi said as he appeared. Sarabi saw her father bow.

"The great Ahadi. The Warrior King. I am forever in your debt." He said.

"Stand. There is no need to bow," the deep beige lion stood up, "What is your name?" Ahadi asked.

"Muujiza. These two are my youngest daughters, Diku and Dwala. You already met Sarabi." Muujiza said. Ahadi smiled at the family.

"May I say, your daughters take greatly after you and your wife." Ahadi said, green eyes meeting Muujiza's orange.

"Thank you. Even though Diku does not. She takes after my wife's father." Muujiza said.

"Ahadi." Zula said, appearing. Ahadi looked to the light blond lioness.

"Yes?" Ahadi asked, ignoring Zula didn't use his title.

"I am Queen Zula. My pride, it was destroyed. My family and I escaped. I have my daughters, my sister, my nieces and my brother-in-law. We humbly ask to join your pride." Zula said. Ahadi nodded.

"I will have to speak with Uru, but for now, let's go." Ahadi said. Zula bowed a bit and looked into Ahadi's green eyes with her blue ones.

"Thank you, Ahadi." Zula said. Ahadi nodded and lead the group from the graveyard.

A/N: So a little brotherly tension and YAY! Sarabi is in the picture and found her family! How do you like my descriptions of her family? I will have a picture of them on dA fairly soon, so if you want you can check it out.

**Naanda: I like my new design! **

**Diku: Me too! I feel unique!**

**Dwala: Why did we have to change? **

***We all stare a Dwala with a confused look***

**Naanda: Isn't it obvious, Dwala? Zira's our cousin. We have to be different then our original designs for **_KOTJ_.

**Diku: We can't all look like Sarabi now. We have to take some of our mother's traits. As for me, I take grandpa's traits!**

**Dwala: I don't like it! **

**Naanda: You look the most like Mom!**

**Sarabi: What's going on here? **

***The three sisters fall silent***

**Me: Dwala was arguing about her design. **

**Sarabi: WHAT? *Glares at Dwala***

***Dwala bolts, Naanda, Diku, and Sarabi after her***

**Me: Well, looks like miss Dwala got herself in trouble. She'll be okay though. Review and stay tuned! Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Infatuation

Chapter Four: Infatuation

**Thank you to all who have reviewed my past couple chapters! I'll be honest, this may not be a hit as much as **_Tama's Pride_**, but at least my true blue reviewers are still here! **

**And for TRON, you're right, but I think that makes Vitani and Kovu either first cousins twice or three times removed, or second cousins once removed. I'm not sure, but since there's a high degree of removal with either option, legally it's not incest lol. Plus, Tama **_did _**betroth Kovu and Vitani, and she knew about the relation (we hope.) **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter four! **

"Mufasa, what's wrong?" Aisha asked, concerned for her mate-to-be. Mufasa sat next to the ocher-coated lioness with a sigh.

"Simba. That's what's wrong." Mufasa said.

"What happened?" Aisha asked, her crimson eyes concerned.

"He got hurt, just jumping into a whole mess with a pretty lioness at the center." Mufasa said. Aisha chuckled, looking to Mufasa.

"That's Simba for you. Remember how I couldn't swim when I was younger and Simba _had _to save me?" Aisha asked.

"I do." Mufasa said, still frowning.

"It's in his nature. It's what will make him a good King. If you ask me, you need to apologize to him!" Aisha said, nuzzling Mufasa.

"Me apologize? Aisha are you insane?" Mufasa demanded. The ocher lioness pulled away, looking into Mufasa's amber orbs.

"You're the older brother that misjudged! I think that you should apologize." Aisha said. Mufasa growled and stalked off.

"Muffy!" Aisha called after the golden Prince. Aisha watched with her red eyes as Mufasa ignored her pleas to come back. Finally, Aisha growled herself and went back to Pride Rock.

_If he wants to be a pompous ass, let him! _Aisha thought.

OoOoO

Mufasa walked with his head down, his red mane dragging along the ground. He didn't want to know where he was headed. He just wanted someone to _agree _with him for once!

_Why didn't Aisha agree with me that Simba was being an idiot? Why? _Mufasa wondered as he bumped into something fleshy.

"Excuse you." A light peach-beige lioness said softly. Mufasa's eyes darted up to meet the perfect shade of orange, a smile so easy, and a face that belonged to royalty. Mufasa stepped back, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, I…" Mufasa trailed off when the lioness chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm Sarabi, and you are?" Sarabi asked.

"Mufasa. It's nice to meet you, Sarabi." Mufasa said, his blush subsiding.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mufasa." Sarabi said.

"Mufasa? What are you doing here?" Ahadi asked as he appeared. Mufasa met his father's emerald orbs with his amber eyes.

"I needed a walk." Mufasa said.

"How's Simba?" Ahadi asked.

"Fine and fighting…" Mufasa growled. Ahadi looked to his eldest son with concern.

"I see you two had an argument, son." Ahadi said.

"A little spat. About how is he going to be King with reckless behavior such as that!" Mufasa said.

"He did it for me, and my family. I never would've seen them again if Simba hadn't helped me." Sarabi said soothingly. When Aisha said it, she had a tone of annoyance, when Sarabi said it, Mufasa's nerves smoothed over. Ahadi looked to his eldest son with a smile. Sarabi blushed.

That was when Mufasa realized he was staring at the beautiful lioness. He gasped and shook his head, closing his eyes. Sarabi laughed.

"I'm so sorry. It's so unlike me to stare… I just…" Mufasa stammered.

"It's okay. I'm glad that a Prince finds me stunning enough to stare." Sarabi said with a shake of her head. The dark beige lion growled. Sarabi stared at him.

"Father, that's enough. I'm sure he's already betrothed." Sarabi said.

"Be-what? Oh, yeah. I am." Mufasa said with a nod. Ahadi's laugh penetrated the quietness, so much so, the whole small group jumped.

"Stunning enough he forgot about Aisha." Ahadi said. Sarabi smiled.

"Still, I am flattered. Thank you, Mufasa." Sarabi said.

"I… uh… no…" Mufasa cleared his throat, "Your welcome, Sarabi." He said evenly.

OoOoO

Aisha stomped into the cave, where Simba was alone. Simba looked to the ocher lioness and smiled a bit.

"Mufasa get to you too?" Simba asked.

"He did! He makes me so mad sometimes, Sim'!" Aisha shouted.

"I think he's just upset that I was hurt. I understand." Simba said. Aisha sat next to the second to eldest Prince.

"I hate that about him. He worries too much." Aisha said.

"We all can't be carefree." Uru appeared, her amber eyes sure. Aisha and Simba turned their attention to the brown Queen. She smiled at the pair.

"You see, Mufasa has much of me inside him. I worry to the point of illness sometimes. Ahadi helps me with that." Uru said.

"Mom, you don't worry that much, do you?" Simba asked.

"When Tamalei carried you back, I almost had a heart attack right then, Simba." Uru said. Simba lowered his head, his ears flattening against his skull.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Maybe I was wrong about the fight." Simba said softly. Aisha looked to the Prince in question.

"It's possible that you were. Yet, Mufasa shouldn't have fought too hard with you. You are his brother, after all." Uru said with an easy smile. Simba smiled shyly at his mother. Silence passed through the area. Simba closed his eyes.

"I…" He began.

"We're back!" Ahadi announced. Simba's ears perked.

"Hey! Everyone out okay?" Simba asked.

"Of course we are!" Sarabi said. A white lioness with a sharp black nose was beside her, and she was flanked by a deep beige lioness with the same markings as Almasi and a brown sharp nose. A large beige lion with a black soft nose stood alongside Ahadi. Three lean lionesses, one blond with blue eyes, a deep blond stripe, and three deep blond dots under her eye, a gray with red eyes and three dark gray dots under her eye, and a beige like the blond, only with sunset red eyes.

"Ahadi, are they staying?" Uru asked. The blond lioness stepped up.

"I'm Queen Zula of the Downwind Pride. Hyenas destroyed our pride, I was able to escape with my family. Almasi, the lioness here, is my full sister." Zula said. Simba's eyes widened.

"I see. You seek refuge?" Uru asked.

"Please, we have nowhere else to go." Zula said. Uru looked to the seven lions, her amber eyes wary.

"Sarabi?" Naanda called. Sarabi saw her sister and smiled.

"Naanda!" Sarabi yelled. Naanda made eye contact with the other lionesses. They all ran and hugged.

"Diku," Naanda bumped heads with the white lioness. "Dwala!" Naanda bumped heads with the deep beige lioness with the brown sharp nose.

"Oh, Naanda you're okay!" Diku said.

"Thank the Kings!" Dwala said.

"They're here?" Almasi appeared. Diku and Dwala turned to Almasi.

"Mom!" Diku said.

"Mama!" Dwala said. Diku and Dwala ran to hug their mother. Almasi sighed.

"Oh, all my babies are safe." Almasi said softly. The deep beige lion walked to Almasi, shaking his deep red mane. His burnt orange eyes met Almasi's light ocher orbs.

"Almasi." He said.

"Muujiza." Almasi hugged the lion. Zula looked to Uru.

"Please. We need refuge, Queen Uru." Zula said.

"You swear fealty?" Uru asked.

"Of course. If I have to in order to protect my family." Zula said. The beige lioness beside her met her sunset red eyes with Uru's amber orbs.

"Please, Queen Uru? Mom's older now and so is Uncle Muujiza. I can't fight as well as some others." The beige lioness begged. Uru looked at the lioness.

"What's your name?" Uru asked.

"Zira." Zira said. Uru looked to the gray lioness.

"And yours?" Uru asked.

"Bianca." Bianca said. Ahadi took his place next to Uru.

"Darling, we can't turn them away. We've already done so much." Ahadi said. Uru sighed.

"All right. You all may stay. On one condition." Uru said.

"Anything." Zula said.

"My two youngest sons are in need of mates. They have yet to choose. I would like for Simba and Taka to mingle with your daughters." Uru said. Zula nodded, and looked to Almasi and Muujiza.

"Is that all right?" Zula asked.

"It's fine by me." Almasi said.

"And me." Muujiza said.

"Then it's settled. Over the next few weeks, Taka and Simba will have dates with…" Uru trailed off, not catching all the girls' names.

"Sarabi, Naanda, Diku, Dwala, Zira, and Bianca." Zula said, pointing at each lioness.

"And they may choose any of them if they want?" Almasi asked.

"We're monogamous here. There is no need to worry that your daughters will be in a harem." Ahadi said.

"Thank heavens." Muujiza sighed.

OoOoO

Aisha didn't want to sleep in the den that night. She escaped to the top of Pride Rock. She saw a dark brown lioness approaching, her half-sister, Kenya.

"Aisha." Kenya said, blood red eyes glowing.

"Kenya, have a seat." Aisha said. Kenya sat next to Aisha. Kenya and Aisha were twins, in fact, but Aisha's father was the legitimate mate of their mother. Kenya's father was unknown.

"I heard about the new lionesses. How dare Uru not realize Taka belongs to me?" Kenya asked.

"Taka doesn't belong to you. He's his own lion. If he wants to have a cub with another lioness, or marry another lioness, that's his choice." Aisha said.

"It's not fair! Taka told me when we were cubs, he would marry me! Not _anyone else_." Kenya growled.

"That was long ago. He probably forgot. You could probably ask Uru if you could be in the dating game for Taka." Aisha said. Kenya growled and stalked off. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Prima Dona…" Aisha said under her breath. She lied down and closed her eyes, desperate for sleep. She was nudged awake by a cold nose. She opened her eyes to see a pink nose. Was it Uru? No, gold fur was connected to that nose.

"Simba? What are you doing?" Aisha asked.

"Well, I wanted you to come in. It's cold, Aisha." Simba said.

"Mufasa's still mad at me." Aisha said sullenly.

"How do you know that?" Simba asked.

"I just do." Aisha said, turning her head away from the Prince. Simba sighed and lied next to Aisha. Aisha jumped at the contact.

"You should go inside!" Aisha hissed.

"If you won't go inside, I'm going to keep you warm, Aisha." Simba said, lying his head down.

"But you hurt yourself." Aisha said.

"That's a lame excuse." Simba said, his ocher-amber eyes closing. Aisha sighed.

"No use in arguing?" Aisha asked.

"Nope." Simba said. Aisha laid her head on Simba's shoulder.

"Good night, Aisha." Simba said.

"Good night, Simba." Aisha said.

What the pair didn't see was a pair of jealous amber eyes.

**A/N: fourth chapter, signed and sealed. What do you guys think of that? Mufasa meets Sarabi, is infatuated with her, and yet is jealous of Simba trying to keep **_his _**fiancée warm? Well, Mufasa you stubborn son of Ahadi. **

**Mufasa: Hey now! Shut up! **

**Me: Maybe if you cuddled with Aisha…**

**Mufasa: Knock it off! **

**Me: **_Crid ib! _

**Mufasa: *Confused* What the hell kind of language was that? **

**Me: Al-Bhed, I've been learning how to speak it. I've started up Final Fantasy X again…**

**Timon: She'll never beat that game!**

**Mufasa: Where does she get stuck? **

**Timon: Djose Temple! **

**Me: Shut the hell up before I go Al-Bhed on your ass, both of you! **

**Mufasa: What are you going to do, yell at us? **

**Me: *grabs Al-Bhed gun, Mufasa and Timon run* **_Kad pylg rana! E zicd fyhd du rind oui! _***Runs after them***

Uru: For the record, our dear author just said in Al Bhed "Get back here, I just want to hurt you."

**Me: *Skids to a stop* **_Oui ihtancduht _**Al-Bhed? **

**Uru: Yes, I understand Al-Bhed. **

**Me: **_E muja oui _**Uru. *Starstuck***

**Uru: **_E muja oui duu. Huf, ku kad dras! _

**Me: *nods and runs after Mufasa and Timon, who are hiding in Rafiki's tree***

**Uru: *Laughs* What can I say? Music is a child of my heart. We both know Al-Bhed. I'll probably teach her some more of the language. Review and stay tuned! **


	5. Chapter 5: Falling

Chapter Five: Falling

Aisha lied awake. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep, but she couldn't help but feel… right, as long as she was alongside Simba's powerful warmth. Yes, she had lied beside Mufasa before (they were the typical teenage couple, and had luckily avoided pregnancy) but… Simba's warmth felt somehow… safer than Mufasa's.

**If I'm not in love with you**

**What is this I'm going through? **

**Tonight. **

Aisha took a second to gaze at Simba's sleeping face. He seemed so much more… peaceful. And Uru, she had started the blind date thing for him and Taka. Aisha and Mufasa had been betrothed since birth, since Aisha's mother had decided she wanted her eldest daughter with Uru's eldest son. But Simba seemed so much more appealing. He was more like her.

**And if my heart is lying then**

**What should I believe in? **

**Why do I go crazy?**

**Every time I think about you baby**

Mufasa and Aisha always knew of their betrothal. It was to help the Pridelands. Aisha was to be Mufasa's queen if Ahadi and Uru deemed them the next Royal Couple. But, Simba was to be King, for the same reasons Aisha found Simba appealing. He was fun to be with, a great shoulder to cry on… Aisha remembered loosing her father as a cub. Simba had comforted her, Mufasa had not. It wasn't that Mufasa was cold, it was that he was… like he was fulfilling his duty. He had a duty to the pride, and to Aisha's family.

Simba never felt duty. As cubs, Aisha and Simba played, regardless of the lessons Ahadi taught Simba. Simba always insisted Aisha had come along. Ahadi mostly said no, but said yes occasionally, because of course, Aisha might have been the next Queen.

**Why else do I want you like I do?**

**If I'm not in love with you? **

Aisha lied her head down again. She sighed contentedly and smiled. Maybe… Maybe she could talk to Uru and her own mother about the arrangement between Aisha and Mufasa, amend it to make Aisha marry Simba. She missed him when she saw Mufasa.

Simba stirred and put a paw over Aisha. First, she was surprised, but then she sighed. Simba started purring.

"Aisha?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes, Simba?" Aisha asked.

"I never thought I could admit this, but I love you." Simba said. Aisha's heart skipped a beat.

**And if I don't need your touch **

**Why do I miss you so much?**

**Tonight.**

"Simba…" Aisha started. Simba stopped purring. Then Aisha sighed.

"I love you too. I never thought I could tell you." Aisha said. Simba and Aisha purred together, their purring a loud roar it seemed. Aisha snuggled into Simba's mane with a contented sigh.

"What are we going to do?" Simba asked. Aisha's heart ached.

**If it's just infatuation then**

**Why is my heart aching? **

**To hold you forever? **

"We need to talk to our parents, and to Mufasa. Oh, Kings, Simba. What about Mufasa?" Aisha asked.

"He's my brother. Do you know if he actually loves you?" Simba asked.

"He's told me. And… Damn." Aisha said.

"You've told him too." Simba said.

"Simba…" Aisha said.

"Tell me this." Simba said.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Did you ever love him, like you love me? When you were out overnight, did you love him then?" Simba asked. Aisha took in a breath of night air and let it out. It wasn't a sigh, it was a pause. It was her thinking. Simba knew this.

"No." Aisha answered simply.

**Give a part of me I thought I'd thought I'd never**

**Give again to someone I could lose**

**If I'm not in love with you. **

"Are you sure?" Simba asked.

"Yes. I never felt love then. Lust, maybe. But… never true love." Aisha said.

"Aisha… I… part of me wants to… but… It's up to you." Simba said. Aisha sat up to look at Simba. Her red eyes met his ocher-amber in confusion. Her fantasy. Her Simba. Not Mufasa. Not reality. Was it really coming true?

**Oh, why in every fantasy**

**Do I feel your arms embracing me? **

**Lovers lost in sweet desire.**

"Simba, you're hurt. I don't want… I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore than you already are. That might… it might hurt you more. You were almost choked to death." Aisha said. Simba sat up, nuzzling Aisha.

"You're so considerate. But I'm a red-blooded Pridelander Son. I should be fine." Simba chuckled, but his chuckle ended on a cough.

"See?" Aisha asked.

"I do. Maybe… We'll start with talking to our families." Simba said hoarsely. Aisha nuzzled Simba.

"To let you know, my dreams were always of you after I reached adolescence." Aisha chuckled.

**Oh, why in dreams do I surrender Like a little baby?**

**Someone help explain this feeling.**

**Someone tell me…**

"Oh, really now? That dream will have to wait." Simba wheezed.

"I know," Aisha put her head beneath Simba's, "but I can wait. I've waited for a long time." She said with a purr.

"I know. I can wait, too." Simba purred softly. Aisha looked at Simba seriously.

"Will you go inside now?" She asked, her ruby eyes concerned.

"Yeah. Coming in?" Simba asked. His smile showed, his cocky, normal, Simba-smile.

**If I'm not in love with you**

**What is this I'm going through? **

**Tonight.**

"Yes. Of course." Aisha said. Simba nuzzled Aisha again with a sigh.

"Good. That's why I was up here in the first place." Simba said.

"I know. But… at least we know how we feel." Aisha said with a smile of her own.

"At least we do. Mufasa's going to have another conniption fit." Simba said. Aisha laughed.

"I know. But, I hope he'll forgive us, well, in time. I hope he forgives us." Aisha said.

"He will. At least, I hope he will." Simba said. Aisha sighed.

**And if my heart is lying then**

**What should I believe in? **

**Why do I go crazy?**

"By any rate, I love you, Simba. You've made me fall." Aisha said, her red eyes looking into Simba's ocher-amber.

"I love you too, Aisha." Simba said.

**Every time I think about you baby**

**Why else do I want you like I do?**

Aisha purred. The two young lions looked up to see Mufasa, a scowl on his face.

"Mufasa… I…" Aisha said.

"Bro, I… please understand." Simba said.

"Don't explain. I already heard the lengthy talk." Mufasa grumbled. Aisha sighed and hung her head.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you. I shouldn't have." Aisha whispered.

"No, you shouldn't have." Mufasa said. He turned his ocher eyes to Simba.

"'Fasa, I can't say how sorry I am. I didn't really acknowledge loving her. We were close friends." Simba said.

"Isn't that how it always ends up?" Mufasa turned tail and ran.

"Mufasa!" Aisha called.

"Bro, wait!" Simba called. The two young lions looked to each other.

"We have to go after him!" Aisha said. Simba turned to the horizon to see the sun was rising.

"Let's go tell my dad. Maybe he'll do something about it." Simba said. Aisha sighed.

"We're going to be ostracized." Aisha closed her eyes.

"Not necessarily. C'mon. Let's go get my dad." Simba walked down the summit path, Aisha close behind. Simba went into the cave to get Ahadi, while Aisha waited outside. Uru and Aisha's mother, Hatima, came outside the cave, Simba and Ahadi close behind. Hatima and Uru looked to Aisha.

"We must speak." Hatima said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." Aisha said softly. She truly feared her mother. Hatima was different since her mate's, Aisha's father's, death. She never took out any anger on Kenya, but Aisha was another story. Hatima often yelled at Aisha for no reason.

"We'll go look for Mufasa. Hatima," Hatima looked to Ahadi, "don't be hard on her. Uru, if she is, you know what to do." Ahadi said harshly.

"Of course." Uru said with a nod. Simba quickly bumped heads with Aisha.

"Love you." Simba mouthed as he left.

"Love you too." Aisha mouthed back.

**If I'm not in love with you**

Aisha turned to her cream-colored mother. Hatima's lavender gaze was penetrating, and Aisha lowered her head, flattening her ears against her skull.

"What were you thinking?" Hatima demanded.

"I… I never loved Mufasa. I only felt duty to him." Aisha whispered. Hatima growled.

"A marriage to the _firstborn son_ of Ahadi and Uru meant much to our family! For King's sake, why are you such a selfish bitch?" Hatima demanded. Hatima reached out a white paw and smacked Aisha across the face. Aisha screamed in pain, flying onto her side. Uru roared and pinned Hatima.

"What is wrong with you?" Uru demanded. Aisha groaned, and Uru turned to the young lioness, leaving Hatima. Uru nuzzled Aisha.

"Damn that hurt." Aisha whispered.

"Just stay there, sweetheart," Uru turned to Hatima, "You! You on the other hand, you've lost your last chance. You hit Aisha again. You called her a selfish bitch? No, Hatima, you are. It's time you left." Uru said.

"Fine, come Aisha. Let's gather Kenya." Hatima turned. Aisha looked to Uru in a panic.

"Your daughters stay. It's obvious you're a threat to them." Uru growled. Hatima's lavender eyes widened then narrowed.

"Oh, all High and Mighty Uru, they're _my _daughters. Not yours." Hatima said.

"Yes, but you hit Aisha right in front of me. I don't condone that behavior. _Ever_." Uru said. Aisha started shaking when Hatima approached. Uru stood in front of the frightened lioness.

"No. You will not touch Aisha again." Uru said.

"Make me." Hatima said.

"Go, Hatima." Taka appeared with a growl. The brown-orange Prince walked to his mother's side, glaring at Hatima with a penetrating lime green gaze.

"Little Trash is standing up for his mommy." Hatima sneered. Taka roared.

"That's enough! Go before I have no choice but to harm you." Taka said. Uru looked to her son in amazement. Her amber eyes were filled with love.

"Good for you, Taka." Uru said. Taka smiled.

"Fine then, but first…" Hatima smacked Taka across the eye, ripping a wound in it. Uru roared and forced Hatima to roll down the path to the cave. Uru and Aisha turned to Taka, who was shaking in pain. Zuzu landed next to Uru.

"Go get Rafiki, _now!_" Uru ordered.

"Of course, for Hatima, as well?" Zuzu asked. Uru looked to Hatima. The cream lioness wasn't moving. Uru couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Taka and Aisha are the priority." Uru said. Zuzu nodded and flew off. Aisha looked to Taka.

"Taka, are you okay?" She asked.

"My eye…Dammit my eye. Momma it hurts!" Taka wailed. Uru was surprised. Taka hadn't wailed since he was a cub. Uru brought her son into a hug.

"It's okay, Taka. It's all right. Momma's here." Uru said softly, cradling her son. Aisha watched as hot tears rolled down Taka's face.

_Dear God, what have I done? _Aisha thought.

**A/N: Shorter chapter… but the song I used was breaking my taboo. I used Faith Hill's "If I'm Not in Love." A country song. I told myself to use anything but country, but, well, crap guys, there's not a lot of alternative songs that speak of love like that!**

**Tama: *appears out of nowhere with Sarabi at her side* I thought it fit. **

**Me: What the…? You aren't born yet… oh wait… you're still a character, born yet, or dead.**

**Tama: *smiles* That's what I like about you, Music. You come to your own conclusions. **

**Sarabi: Yep. She's pretty sharp. *smiles***

**Me: **_Dryh oui,_** Tama **_yht_** Sarabi *Translation: ****Thank you/and*******

**Sarabi: **_Oui'na famlusa, kenmea _*******You're welcome, girlie*******

**Tama: Hey guys, when you talk in Al-Bhed, I feel left out. **

**Me: Sorry. I just love the fact it's easier than Spanish, well mostly. **

**Sarabi: There's still some difficulties with it. The pronunciation is probably the hardest. **

**Me: Even when you play FFX or X-2, it's hard to get pronunciation down perfect. **

**Tama: Good to know. Anyway, review and stay tuned, lovely readers! **

**Me: Tama, dearie… **

**Tama: What? **

**Me: You stole my line.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Scar is Made

Chapter Six: A Scar is Made

Ahadi and Simba wandered for hours, finding no trace of Mufasa. Ahadi sighed and looked to Simba.

"He's not showing himself. It might be best to leave Mufasa be." Ahadi said. Simba dropped his gaze and closed his eyes.

"I just… I wanted to tell him how sorry I am. I didn't mean to…" Simba began.

"Son, I know. I understand how it feels to fall in love. You have zero choice." Ahadi said softly. Simba sighed.

"I just hope 'Fasa is okay. I'll never forgive myself if he isn't." Simba said.

OoOoO

Mufasa finally stopped running. He lied down where he was at, breathing heavily not only from the run, but from his anger. Aisha… had she lied to him all this time? Had Simba?

Or…had he been lying to himself? Had he made an illusion of love between himself and his betrothed? Had there been nothing but fondness between them?

Mufasa looked to the sky with amber orbs, his insides torn. If there had only been fondness between himself and Aisha, then that meant that he had no reason to be angry. Did he really feel love for the ocher-coated lioness?

"Did I lie to myself this whole time?" Mufasa asked the heavens.

"Mufasa?" A light voice asked. Mufasa turned to see a creamy beige lioness with electric blue eyes and uncolored toes.

"Libya?" Mufasa asked.

"I'm glad you're okay. Aisha feels really guilty, Mufasa." Libya said.

"Why would she?" Mufasa asked.

"She's worried about you. Mufasa, even if she doesn't love you, she's still your friend." Libya said, trying to convince the golden Prince of Aisha's resolve. Mufasa sighed heavily.

"I repeat: why would she?" Mufasa asked.

"Mufasa, she loves you as a friend. Simba's worried, your mother, your father, and Taka…" Libya trailed off.

"What about Taka?" Mufasa's amber eyes met Libya's electric orbs.

"Taka…Taka took a blow. Hatima attacked Aisha, and she also ripped a vertical scar on your brother's eyebrow, both upper and lower." Libya said. Mufasa got up and growled.

"I'll kill Hatima myself!" He yelled.

"She's already dead. Your mother knocked her down the path to the den. She hit her head too hard, and died instantly. Kenya's upset, but Aisha's worried more about you. She thinks she got Taka hurt, and you won't ever come back. She keeps apologizing to your mother for getting Taka hurt when she didn't do a thing."

Mufasa looked at Libya with a serious look. Libya returned it. Mufasa looked to the heavens, and sat down.

"I feel betrayed, Lib." Mufasa said. Libya sat next to her friend.

"I know how you feel. Radi ran off a week ago." Libya said, referring to her almost-not-quite mate, Radi.

"For another lioness?" Mufasa asked. Libya sighed.

"He wants to live the rogue life, like his brother, Johari." Libya said. Mufasa chuckled.

"He'll be back, Lib." Mufasa said. Johari, nicknamed "Joe," was the resident rogue. He considered himself a ladies' man, despite the fact he was as old as Ahadi. Radi was his half-brother, the "afterthought" of their parents. Radi was quiet and shy, with a glistening deep gold coat, dark red mane, light eyeshades, and kind ruby-colored orbs.

"Just like you'll find someone else to love." Libya smiled. Mufasa looked to the creamy beige lioness and sighed.

"I guess you're right." Mufasa said.

"Wanna head back? Taka could use your support, Mufasa." Libya said. Mufasa nodded with a smile.

"Let's go." Mufasa said. The two lions headed back for Pride Rock.

OoOoO

A cream colored lioness with uncolored toes and apple green eyes wandered endlessly. Had she made it to the Pridelands? Had she escaped the rogues chasing her? Would she live?

The lioness finally stopped to take a breath and gain her surroundings. She saw a kopje in the distance, and smiled.

"Pride Rock, I'm almost there." She said.

"Almost where?" A deep female voice said. The lioness spooked and turned to face a peach-beige lioness with light orange eyes and deep brown earrims. She gasped.

"Sarabi?" She asked.

"Sarafina?" Sarabi asked. Both lionesses nodded at once and started laughing and hugged each other.

"Fina! Oh thank the Kings themselves! You're okay!" Sarabi said.

"So are you! Bi, my God, I can't believe it." Sarafina said.

"How'd you escape the Downwind Lands?" Sarabi asked.

"I barely did. God, Bi, rogues. Rogues chased after me for days on end. One actually… Raped me…" Sarafina said, her apple-green eyes downcast.

"Oh, Fina." Sarabi said, her orange eyes meeting Sarafina's apple green orbs.

"Sarabi, is everything okay?" Sarafina and Sarabi looked over to see the lean, peachish beige lioness with three deep brown head stripes, two dark earrims to match and a sharp, brown nose that had birthed four within four years. Sarafina smiled.

"Mama Almasi." Sarafina said. Almasi smiled back.

"Sarafina, I'm glad you're okay." Almasi hugged Sarafina.

"Mom?" Another asked. The peach-beige lioness with three head stripes, earrims, deep orange eyes, and a dark brown underbelly smiled when she met Sarafina's gaze.

"You made it out too!" Naanda said, hugging Sarafina.

"Oh…" Sarafina sighed, leaning into the hugs given to her by Naanda and Almasi. The four lionesses all looked to each other.

"I think Sarafina should get back to Pride Rock. She looks like she needs rest." Almasi said. Sarafina smiled.

"I don't care where I rest right now. I'm just glad to be among allies." Sarafina said.

OoOoO

The screams of agony were heard. All of the pride had to stay out of the main den while Taka's wound was being treated. The only one allowed inside was Simba, because he could calm his brother.

Taka screamed again. Uru cringed, tears meeting her eyes.

"My poor baby." Uru said. Ahadi brought Uru into a hug.

"Shhh. He'll be fine. He'll pull through." Ahadi said.

"What if he loses sight in his eye, Ahadi? I couldn't stand if my baby was left blind in an eye." Uru said, the tears spilling over. Aisha's heart sank. It was _her _fault that Taka had been hurt. She egged on her mother by not going with her.

Mufasa ran up to the pride, Libya shortly behind him.

"Where's Taka?" Mufasa asked breathlessly. Aisha looked to Mufasa, but only briefly.

"He's inside," Taka screamed again as Uru cringed, "Simba's with him so is Rafiki." Uru said.

"I'm going too." Mufasa pushed past the pride, leaving them shocked at his pure will. Aisha looked after Mufasa, then to Libya.

"He's going to be okay, Aisha." Libya assured the ocher-colored lioness.

"Thank you." Aisha thanked her friend.

"It's nothing." Libya said.

OoOoO

Mufasa went into the deep reaches of the cave. He saw Simba comforting Taka, and Rafiki rubbing oils over Taka's wound. Rafiki looked up to see Mufasa.

"Ah, Taka, Mufasa's here." Rafiki said. Taka looked up to Mufasa pitifully. Mufasa smiled a bit.

"Hey, bro." Mufasa padded over to Taka's side, lying next to his youngest brother.

"Hi." Taka whispered.

"Dis next ointment may hurt a douch. I'm just drying do prevent scarring." Rafiki said.

"It can't be like the pain I've already experienced." Taka answered quietly. Mufasa put a paw over his brother's.

"It'll all be okay," Mufasa then looked to Simba, "it'll all be okay." Mufasa repeated. Simba smiled.

"Mufasa's right. It's going to be just fine. We're here." Simba said.

Rafiki applied the next ointment, making Taka's muscles bunch, and his throat tighten. Mufasa nuzzled his brother.

"We're here, Taka. I promise, we won't ever leave you." Mufasa said.

OoOoO

It was near dark when Rafiki emerged from the cave. Ahadi and Uru were the first to Rafiki's side, followed by Aisha.

"Is Taka okay?" Uru asked.

"Is his sight okay?" Ahadi asked.

"I saved his sight, but, my King and Queen, Taka will permanently have a scar." Rafiki said.

"No…" Uru said, lowering her head. Ahadi nuzzled his wife.

"At least his sight's okay, love." Ahadi said.

"King Ahadi's right, Queen Uru. I don't think I could forgive myself if he had lost his sight." Aisha said softly. The King and Queen looked to Aisha in awe.

"It wasn't your fault. Your mother was insane, Aisha." Ahadi said.

"Trust me, Aisha, it couldn't have been your fault." Uru said.

"Still…" Aisha trailed off.

"Taka could use some comfort, and rest." Rafiki said.

"Then we will comfort him. Come, Aisha." Uru said. Aisha smiled and followed the Royal Couple into the cave, the other lionesses following.

OoOoO

Sarafina slept in the cave off of Pride Rock with Sarabi, Naanda, Diku, Dwala, Zira, and Bianca by her side. They had planned after the emotional day the Royal Family had had, it was only fitting that they announced Sarafina's arrival the next day, just to be sure.

"So, Queen Uru wants us to go on dates with the younger two Princes." Sarabi said.

"Well, I hear that the next King actually found a mate, and now the eldest son needs a mate." Zira said.

"So Mufasa and Taka need mates?" Diku asked.

"Seems interesting. Maybe I'll be entered into this little dating game." Sarafina said.

"Now that wouldn't be fair. You're prettier than all of us combined, Fina." Dwala said.

"Really? I'm plain compared to you six! You all have the marks of royalty, especially you Diku, you're completely white! I'm just a peasant." Sarafina said.

"No, you're not just a peasant." Sarabi said.

"Bi's right, Fina, you're like our other sister." Diku said, the white lioness smiling.

"Well, Zira and Bianca's other cousin." Naanda winked at Zira, who smiled.

"And I guess whichever lionesses don't end up with Mufasa or Taka end up… well probably being married to Princes of other prides." Sarabi said.

"I couldn't imagine being separated from you guys." Diku said.

"Neither could I." Naanda said.

"Will you quit?!" Bianca snapped. She left the cave, leaving the other six girls alone.

"What was that?" Sarabi asked Zira. Zira shrugged.

"PMS?" Zira asked.

"Possibly." Naanda said.

"Who knows? Bianca's been pissy lately." Dwala said.

"No clue why." Zira said.

"Well, she _is _a teenager, compared to us, who are nearly full-grown adults. She has another couple years." Sarafina said.

"That's true." Zira said.

"I just feel sorry for our mom." Sarabi said.

"Why?" Naanda asked.

"Naanda, she had me and you first, then Diku and Dwala six months after we were born. Two sets of twins within a year had to be hard on her." Sarabi said.

"Yeah… who's cuter? Mufasa or Taka?" Dwala asked.

"I don't know, so leave me out." Sarafina said.

"I'd have to say Mufasa's pretty cute." Sarabi said.

"I agree with Sarabi." Naanda said.

"I don't know, Taka's not half-bad looking." Diku said.

"That's too true." Zira said.

"I really don't know." Dwala laughed. The six girls all laughed together, loud enough to wake a few lionesses on Pride Rock. Muujiza woke with a start next to Almasi.

"The girls are sleeping over there tonight?" Muujiza whispered to his wife. Almasi stirred and looked to Muujiza.

"It seems so. I can go calm them down." Almasi said.

"No," Muujiza licked Almasi's cheek, "I'll do it."

"Ok." Almasi set her head back down. Muujiza walked over to the cave and up onto it, looking inside. The girls were still laughing, just laughing. Sarabi was red, almost unable to breathe. Sarafina was crying she was laughing so hard. Zira was in a similar state to Sarabi. Muujiza smiled and snuck over to the girls quietly, not wanting to alert them to his presence.

That was when he pounced on Sarabi. Sarabi yelped and laughed.

"Dad!" Sarabi said.

"Quiet down, the other lionesses are trying to sleep." Muujiza said.

"Oh…" Naanda said.

"Sorry Dad." Diku and Dwala said.

"Sorry Uncle Muujiza." Zira said with a furious blush. Sarafina smiled guiltily. Muujiza looked to the creamy lioness that was practically another daughter to him.

"Now, now, Sarafina, I know that your friends are happy you're back, but you must behave." Muujiza said with a smile.

"Sorry, Dad." Sarafina said with a smile.

"All right, you six. Settle down and sleep." Muujiza said.

"Ok," Sarabi yawned, lying her head down, "night Dad."

"Goodnight girls." Muujiza left the girls. Sarafina looked to Sarabi.

"I suppose we should sleep." Sarafina said.

"Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow." Zira said. Sarafina lied her head down, able to rest easily.

**A/N: Chapter SIX! YAHOOO!**

**Simba I: Yeah, atta girl Chinny!**

**Me: Simba, you flatter too much.**

**Aisha: He's right. I like my role in this story.**

**Me: Oh, Aisha…**

**Sarabi: *appearing* I just have one question.**

**Me: Anything.**

**Sarabi: When are Mufasa and I falling in love?**

**Me: Sarabi… you know better. That's revealing the plot.**

**Sarabi: Well, damn. I tried, Fasa!**

**Mufasa: *in the distance* It's okay!**

**Me: All right guys and gals, review and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7: No Hope of Love

Chapter Seven: No Hope of Love

Sarafina woke in the morning and waked Sarabi. Sarabi looked to Sarafina.

"Better introduce me to the King and Queen." Sarafina said. Sarabi nodded and yawned.

"Let's go." Sarabi said. The peach-beige lioness got up and stretched. The creamy colored lioness stood and shut her eyes for a second.

"Fina?" Sarabi asked.

"Just… the rape… it's still with me." Sarafina whispered. Sarabi bumped heads with her friend.

"It'll be okay, Fina. I'll be here." Sarabi said.

"What if… God, Sarabi what if I get pregnant?" Sarafina asked.

"It's possible. And if you do, I'll be right here with you." Sarabi said.

"As will we." Naanda lifted her head, her deep orange eyes meeting Sarafina's apple green orbs.

"Thanks, guys," Sarafina turned to Sarabi, "let's go." She said.

"Of course." Sarabi said. The two lionesses left the other young lionesses, walking to Pride Rock, where Ahadi stood alongside Uru. Uru first caught Sarabi's gaze, then looked to Sarafina.

"Ahadi, look." Uru said. Ahadi looked to Sarafina, who was almost tearful.

"Another refugee?" Ahadi whispered.

"I think so." Uru said.

Sarabi and Sarafina walked to the Royal Couple. Sarafina held her head low.

"Sarabi, who is this?" Uru asked.

"This is Sarafina, she's also from our pride. Queen Uru, she was raped by a rogue." Sarabi said softly. Uru's amber eyes widened in shock. The Queen glanced to Sarafina, whose apple-green eyes were downcast again. Uru looked to Ahadi, whose emerald eyes were upset as well. The King and Queen nodded to each other.

"She can stay. And even if she's pregnant, we will accept her cub with welcome arms." Uru said. Sarafina burst into tears.

"Thank you so much, Queen Uru." Sarafina sobbed. Sarabi nuzzled her friend.

"Yes, thank you." Sarabi said.

"It's nothing." Uru said with a smile to the young cream-colored lioness. Sarafina smiled through her tears.

Right then, Taka appeared from the cave, his newly made scar still bright pink. Uru looked to her son.

"Taka." Uru said.

"Mother, Father, I have to talk with you." Taka said.

"Of course," Ahadi turned to the two lionesses, "it might be best if you leave." He said.

"All right. C'mon Fina, let's go." Sarabi said, leading her friend away.

"They can stay if they wish," Taka began, "because it involves the whole pride."

"What is it?" Uru asked her son.

"My name," Taka sighed, "I want to change my name."

"To what?" Ahadi asked.

"Scar. It's only deserving of me." Taka said.

Silence passed through the area. Uru and Ahadi looked to each other, then to Taka. Uru walked to her son.

"Are you sure?" Uru asked.

"I'm sure. It only works now." Taka said.

"No!" Simba yelled as he came out of the cave. The five lions looked to the next King. Simba's ocher-amber eyes were infuriated.

"You are _not _Scar! You are Taka, whether you like it or not!" Simba burst.

"Simba, get real. I'd rather be named Scar, since my name literally means 'trash.'" Taka said.

"Your full name isn't Taka though! It's Takali, which means 'future fierce,' for King's sake!" Simba said.

"Your brother has a point." Sarabi said, looking between the brothers.

"I will be called 'Scar!' I will not let anyone object to otherwise!" Taka said, running off.

"Taka!" Uru called.

"Leave me alone!" Taka yelled. Ahadi held Uru back.

"Give him some time. He needs it." Ahadi said. Uru sighed. Simba turned away from his parents and the present lionesses.

"Simba?" Ahadi asked. Simba glanced to his father.

"Taka…I have a feeling that Taka died and left this lion in his wake…" Simba said softly, walking away from the scene. Sarabi and Sarafina looked to each other, eyes widened.

"Wha-what just happened?" Sarabi asked quietly.

"I think Simba's right," Uru began, looking up at Sarabi, "Taka died, leaving Scar." Uru said. Ahadi hung his head.

"And we tried so hard…" Ahadi whispered. Uru nuzzled Ahadi.

"I know we did." Uru said.

"Tried so hard to what?" Sarafina asked.

"To make sure Kambili wouldn't live on…" Uru said.

"Taka…excuse me, _Scar_," Ahadi said, spitting out the name, "looks a lot like my father. It seems that this sent him over the edge. As a cub, the pride sisters bullied him for his looks. Simba tried to keep him protected from it, and it never worked. Hatima, the mother of Aisha and Kenya, often bullied him."

"I guess Hatima hitting him sent him over the edge." Uru said, her amber eyes filled with tears.

"That… can't be good." Sarabi said, sending a glance to the horizon.

OoOoO

A couple months passed. Sarabi, her sisters, her cousin, and Sarafina had dates with Mufasa and Scar. Sarabi found herself liking the golden Prince, and her sister Diku found herself liking Scar. The other sisters, Zira, Bianca and Sarafina were a bit disappointed, but they supported Sarabi and Diku's decisions.

One day, Sarabi and Mufasa were out on the plains. Mufasa glanced to the foreign beauty.

"What?" Sarabi asked.

"Just you're gorgeous." Mufasa said. Sarabi blushed.

"Thank you, Mufasa." Sarabi said with a smile.

"I knew it from the minute I saw you I'd be with you." Mufasa said with a smile of his own. Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa, surprising both young lions at the gesture. A connection zapped between the young lions.

"Whoa…" Mufasa said.

"Did that just happen?" Sarabi asked.

"I think so." Mufasa's amber orbs were happy. Sarabi smiled, her orange eyes content.

"We should announce it." Sarabi said.

"We should." Mufasa whispered, nuzzling Sarabi. Sarabi blushed and leaned into Mufasa's large, red mane with a sigh.

"I wonder how Diku's doing with Scar." Sarabi said. Mufasa looked to Sarabi.

"My brother likes her just fine, I think." Mufasa said.

OoOoO

"Scar!" Kenya snapped. The brown Prince looked up at the chocolate-colored lioness with a scoff.

"What do you want, Kenya?" Scar asked.

"The lionesses of my generation are falling in love and having cubs with rogues," Kenya sneered, "I don't want the cub of a rogue, I want _your _cub!" Kenya snapped. Scar focused his emerald eyes on Kenya's bright red orbs.

"You, Bianca, and Diku want my cubs…" He rolled his eyes.

"I should be more important than those foreigners! I was born here. You promised yourself to me!" Kenya demanded.

Scar sighed, "if I give you a cub, like I did Diku and Bianca, will you go away?" He asked. Kenya smiled.

"Yes, I would." The lioness said. Scar rolled his eyes.

"Then get over here and let's get this over with." He said. Kenya made her way over to Scar.

OoOoO

Diku was frantic. She hadn't heard from Taka in a week. Diku had told Uru of her and Taka mating, making it official. Diku and Taka were to be wed, not Taka or anyone else.

Not only that, Diku had discovered she was pregnant. She had to tell Taka. He had to know she was pregnant with his heir.

So Diku found herself walking to the cave off of Pride Rock, hearing grunts. Diku stopped for a second until she heard a sigh.

"Oh, Scar, that was so great." Kenya's seductive voice wafted through the wind. Diku roared and burst into the cave. She found Taka next to Kenya, both panting. Diku's bright orange eyes widened with a gasp.

"Taka, how could you?!" Diku demanded.

"It's what male lions do, dear. We must have our ducks in a row for if one lioness doesn't produce a son." Taka said with a sadistic smile. Diku directed her orange gaze to Kenya and growled.

"You… you put this idea in his head!" Diku growled. Kenya chuckled.

"Maybe he just loves me more." Kenya said. Diku about pounced on the other lioness, but stopped herself. She turned away.

"Taka, I'm pregnant. Your mother says I'm your official mate come next week. Like it or not, _our _cubs will be your heirs, not Kenya's cubs or any other lioness you've gotten pregnant," Diku let her orange eyes meet Taka's emerald orbs, "and shall something happen to your brothers, _I will be your Queen_." The white lioness walked from the cave, leaving Kenya and Taka behind.

Diku ran far into the plains, her heart heavy. She lied down with a sob.

"Why? Why would he?" Diku sobbed quietly.

OoOoO

Simba and Aisha were out on patrol with Ahadi and Uru, who were showing the young couple how to be King and Queen.

"Now, Simba, rounds are not only to make sure the lands are safe, but to make sure that everyone in the kingdom is well." Ahadi said as they walked.

"Okay." Simba said. Aisha stopped suddenly, hearing whimpering. Simba looked to Aisha.

"Aisha?" Simba asked.

"I hear crying." Aisha took off in the direction of the sound. Simba looked to his parents.

"Let's go." Uru said, following Aisha. Ahadi and Simba followed the ocher-colored and brown-furred lionesses to the source of the sound, seeing Diku sobbing. Aisha nuzzled Diku.

"Diku, what's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"Taka cheated on me!" Diku burst. Uru looked to Muujiza and Almasi's third-born child with sadness. The white lioness had obviously been crying for quite a bit. Around her eyes was swollen, and her burnt orange eyes proved lackluster except for the tears. Uru nuzzled Diku.

"I've had enough of him. Who did he cheat on you with, hon?" Uru asked the white lioness.

"Kenya. Of all lionesses, it had to be _Kenya_." Diku sobbed. Uru sighed.

"I'll talk to him. Has he cheated on you with anyone else?" Uru asked softly.

"I don't know." Diku whispered. Uru nodded.

"I'm going now. Ahadi, wish to accompany me?" Uru asked her mate.

"I'll go, Mom." Simba said, stepping in-line with his mother.

"Quite generous of you, Simba." Uru said.

"Well, I figure that maybe having his brother and mother would help." Simba said, trying to hide his lie. He wanted to knock some sense into his brother. Uru smiled.

"Then let us go. Ahadi, Aisha, can you take dear Diku to her parents? Maybe get her something to eat?" Uru asked.

"Of course," Ahadi walked to the white lioness, "c'mon. What are you craving at the moment?" Ahadi asked.

Diku sniffled and whispered, "antelope." Aisha smiled.

"That's my specialty." Aisha said. Diku smiled at her future Queen.

"Thanks, Aisha." Diku stood up.

"Don't thank me just yet, I haven't got the kill yet." Aisha chuckled.

OoOoO

Simba and Uru walked into Scar's cave to see him sleeping. Simba felt unbridled anger towards his brother and simply roared. Scar woke with a start, glaring at Simba.

"What do you want?" Scar asked.

"I want to know why you would cheat on Diku." Simba said.

"Cheat? Oh no no, dear brother, you see, we aren't married yet." Scar said. Simba growled.

"Simba," Uru warned her second eldest, "Taka, please…"

"I am not Taka! Not to you or anyone!" Scar roared. Uru, angered, gave a roar of her own.

"Knock it off! You are still an adolescent and my son, whoever the hell you are!" Uru snapped. Simba looked to his mother, then to his brother.

"You are my son, a young lion that is still under _my _rule, Taka," Uru growled, "and you are marrying Diku, and whatever kind of cub she has, male or female, the cub will be your heir, your _only legitimate _heir. The cub will only inherit what you have unless it dies, then the rights go to Diku, and if Diku dies, the inheritance goes to Simba's firstborn." Uru ordered.

"Mother, that isn't fair!" Scar protested.

"I don't care if it is or isn't. I am Queen, you are Prince, get over it!" Uru roared. Uru left the cave, leaving Simba and Scar alone. Simba glared at his younger brother.

"Diku's a nice girl, and you freaking hurt her for no reason?" Simba demanded.

"Kenya may bear a better cub. Then again, so may her cousin, Bianca." Scar smiled evilly. Simba was aghast. What had happened to his brother?

"Bianca? Bianca is a teenager; she's younger than all of us! She may not survive the birth! What were you thinking, Taka?" Simba demanded. Scar stood up and growled.

"I. Am. Scar. How many times do I have to say that?" Scar asked. Simba roared.

"No, you're not. You are Taka, son of Uru and Ahadi, brother to Mufasa and Simba, mate to Diku." Simba growled.

"Are you challenging who I am?" Scar asked.

"Only if you're asking for it." Simba said. Scar attacked Simba, but the elder brother had more experience fighting, and had easily pushed off his younger brother. Simba pinned Scar, roaring in his face.

"Learn your place!" Simba ordered, smacking Scar once. Simba then left the brown-orange lion alone, walking to Pride Rock, feeling extremely guilty. In a way, his younger brother Taka had died because of Simba's ignorance.

Love had made Simba blind.

The golden lion turned away from Pride Rock and walked to the waterhole, tears in his ocher-amber eyes. He started sobbing.

"It's my fault," He whispered, "it's _my fault…_" Simba held his head low.

"Simba?" Mufasa asked as he and Sarabi appeared. Simba turned to his elder brother, his eyes completely engulfed in tears.

"It's my fault Taka's gone. Scar took Taka's place. Taka's dead." Simba sobbed. Mufasa and Sarabi were surprised at Simba's guilt. Mufasa walked to his brother, bringing him into a hug. Simba nested his head into his brother's light red mane and sobbed. Sarabi walked up to Simba herself and nuzzled him.

"What happened?" Sarabi asked.

"Taka… no… _Scar _cheated on your baby sister with Kenya and your cousin Bianca." Simba whispered. Sarabi's orange eyes filled with fury.

"He did _what _to Diku? Oh my God, Zira's going to be pissed too, Bianca's only a teenager, for King's sake!" Sarabi raged.

"I know, I know." Mufasa said soothingly.

"Diku… Is she okay?" Sarabi asked Simba. Simba sighed.

"She's pregnant and emotionally haywire." Simba said softly.

"Diku's _pregnant_," Sarabi paused, looking to Scar's cave, "I'm going to have a talk with Scar myself…" Sarabi said. Simba placed himself in front of Sarabi.

"No. Leave him be. My mother already told him that Diku and her cub will be his only heirs, and should the worst happen to them, my firstborn will be his heir." Simba said.

"Plus, Sarabi, he's still a Prince, if you attack him, you'll be banished." Mufasa said, walking alongside his soon-to-be mate. Sarabi sighed.

"Ok… ok…I just hope Diku will handle this ok." Sarabi said with a sob of her own. Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi as she sobbed into his mane.

Simba looked up from the scene to see Aisha with Diku and Ahadi, an antelope kill at their feet. Simba nuzzled both Mufasa and Sarabi.

"Looks like we have a meal here, guys." Simba said. Sarabi looked to Diku, and the white lioness ran to her eldest sister and sobbed into Sarabi's neck. Sarabi held Diku close.

"Don't worry, Diku, Uru decreed you and your cub will be his only heirs. There is justice in this." Sarabi whispered.

"I… loved him, Sarabi. I loved him." Diku sobbed.

"I know," Sarabi said, looking to Ahadi and his other two sons, "but I think the Taka you loved died long ago." Sarabi said softly. Diku sobbed harder, and Sarabi had tears in her eyes.

Aisha and Simba looked to each other.

"We're only going to have one cub, right?" Aisha whispered.

"One and done." Simba promised as he nuzzled his bride.

**A/N: MAN SCAR BECAME A JERK FAST! Poor Diku, and poor Simba, he blames himself for Taka's death and Scar's birth… when he shouldn't! Simba just found love, is that so wrong? Ugh… anyway, review and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy Strikes

Chapter Eight: Tragedy Strikes

**I own the following characters:**

**Simba I ("Lion" or "Lioness")**

**Ren**

**Almasi ("Diamond")**

**Muujiza ("Miracle")**

**Zula ("Brilliant")**

**Aisha**

**I have permission to use the following characters from T5Tango:**

**Jolina**

**And these are originally cut characters**

**Naanda**

**Diku**

**Dwala**

Ahadi was wandering the Pridelands one day, near the gorge. He was still trying to figure why Scar had become so secluded.

At least there was good news. Diku's pregnancy had progressed well, and she was three weeks away from giving birth. Ahadi's first grandchild was to be born. He wondered what the cub would look like. Would it be white like it's mother? Brown-orange like it's father? A mix of the colors? What color eyes would his first grandchild would have?

Ahadi sighed. In a way, he failed Scar, just as Simba had. Scar had ended up with Kambili's spirit somehow. After Hatima had struck him, something snapped within Taka and changed him into Scar.

Simba and Aisha had married, as had Mufasa and Sarabi. Aisha had found herself pregnant, as well, which meant Sarabi wouldn't be far behind. Sarafina, Sarabi's friend, had found herself pregnant with a rogue's child (as most lionesses that aren't Queen do.) Sarafina was relieved when she found out she was only two weeks along, not three months, for that had meant that her child wasn't one of rape.

Almasi and Muujiza carefully monitored Naanda and Dwala. Naanda had found a prince from another territory, and liked him very much, and Dwala was set on rebuilding the Downwind Pride. Ahadi liked that Sarabi's other two sisters were trying to help the Pridelands' relations with other prides, or creating close by prides.

The worst had taken place, as well. Uru had become ill and died. Ahadi still grieved his mate heavily, as did two of his three sons, but Scar remained distant. Ahadi sighed again.

"_Take care of our sons, Ahadi." Uru said. Ahadi sniffled. _

"_I'm nothing without you…" Ahadi said. Uru looked up to her mate with her kind, courageous amber eyes and smiled. _

"_Yes, you are something. That's why I love you." Uru said softly. Ahadi nuzzled his mate. _

"_I love you." Ahadi sobbed. _

"_I love you too," Uru laid her head down gently, "Mom…?" She said on her dying breath. Ahadi hung his head, knowing his mate was now with her mother and father, watching over Pride Rock._

"What am I to do? Taka looks the most like Uru, and used to have her heart. Now he has my father's heart." Ahadi looked to the sky. He heard a cackling. He whipped around to see an army of at least ten, maybe fifteen, hyenas surrounding him. The Warrior King growled.

"What do you think you're doing? Trespassing is forbidden!" Ahadi said.

"We have direct orders, your Kingliness." A female hyena said.

"Yeah! Direct orders to kill you!" The male at her side said. Another male laughed maniacally. Ahadi recognized the male at the female's left, it was the hyena pup that had bullied Taka so long ago, the one he had shook until he was near death.

"From who?" Ahadi asked. Scar appeared behind the hyenas.

"From me, Ahadi." Scar laughed lowly. Ahadi's emerald eyes widened.

"No, Taka, please… I'm your father, what are you doing?" Ahadi demanded.

"It's because of you I won't be King. Kenya showed me the way. With both you and Uru gone, the King will become Simba, then Mufasa. I just have to kill my way to the top." Scar said. Ahadi saw something in his son's eyes, it was the glare of his father. Ahadi's blood ran cold.

"You… want me dead, and your brothers as well?" Ahadi demanded.

"And any of their heirs." Scar growled. Ahadi lowered his head.

"I treated you equally with your brothers. I gave you all lessons. I spent time with each of you. How did this happen?" Ahadi asked softly.

"Sometimes a bad seed is born," Scar looked to the hyenas, "kill him." The hyenas jumped the Warrior King, who fought with his best, but was unable to fight back when his limbs went cold.

OoOoO

Simba started pacing. Ahadi had been gone for a long time. He never took this long before, why now?

"Simba? What's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"My father. He's been gone for too long." Simba said. Aisha's eyes widened.

"Go find your father." Aisha said softly. Simba looked to his mate.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Do I have to spell it out? I'll send Mufasa directly after you. Go find your father, Simba." Aisha said, nuzzling her mate. Simba nuzzled Aisha back.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Simba said, running down the rocky path of Pride Rock. Aisha turned to the cave and went inside, finding Mufasa and Sarabi.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked.

"Ahadi's missing." Aisha said. Mufasa nodded.

"I'm going. Simba's already gone?" Mufasa asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't he be?" Aisha asked with a small smile. Mufasa smiled a touch back at the ocher lioness and left Sarabi and Aisha be. The two Princess Consorts looked after Mufasa, praying that both of their Princes would be all right, as well as their King.

OoOoO

Mufasa caught up with Simba, both older Princes followed their father's path.

"I wonder what could've happened to Dad for him to be so late." Simba wondered aloud.

"Me too, I mean, it's not like him to be like this." Mufasa said.

"'Fasa? What if… what if we lose Dad?" Simba asked, his ocher-amber eyes filling with tears. Mufasa's amber eyes filled with tears too, but the older brother pushed them away.

"We mustn't think like that! Father survived a horrible war. He won't die." Mufasa said. Simba stopped walking and sobbed. Mufasa looked to Simba.

"What is it?" Mufasa asked.

"I have a horrible feeling we're too late." Simba said. Mufasa nodded.

"We'll know once he's found. C'mon, let us stay strong, for our father." Mufasa nuzzled his brother. Simba nodded.

"Let's go." Simba whispered, continuing on. Mufasa paused for a second. Simba's feelings had never been wrong before.

And that scared the eldest son of Ahadi and Uru.

OoOoO

Scar glared at Ahadi.

"It's your fault. You named Simba the next King! You should have named me that! Given me the title! I'm smarter than he!" Scar hissed.

"Hey, Scar!" The female hyena, Shenzi, said.

"Yes, Shenzi?" Scar asked.

"What now?" Ed asked.

"To the gorge, all of you! I want to do one thing before the day is done." Scar said.

OoOoO

Mufasa and Simba continued until they saw the large golden body of their father. Simba gasped.

"NO!" Simba roared, running to his father, nuzzling Ahadi desperately.

"Father." Mufasa said breathlessly.

"Dad, no, please. Don't be dead. You can't be dead." Simba sobbed. Mufasa stepped beside his brother, looking to his father.

"Simba, he's gone…" Mufasa said. Mufasa lifted his head, hearing the cackling of hyenas. Simba, too, lifted his head with a growl.

"In the gorge…" Simba said, tears still running down his cheeks.

"What should we do?" Mufasa asked.

"Go get the lionesses." Simba said.

"Just me? Why?" Mufasa asked.

"It'll be easier this way, Mufasa. You move faster than me. Go." Simba ordered. Mufasa nodded.

"Be safe." Mufasa nuzzled his brother. Simba nuzzled Mufasa back.

"I will." Simba said as Mufasa left. Simba looked to the gorge.

_But I'm not staying put_… Simba ran for the gorge.

OoOoO

Rafiki sat in his tree, leaning back. A wind began to blow. The mandrill looked towards the wind.

"Mmm? Jolina?" Rafiki asked.

_Simba… In danger… Scar… Scar…_ Jolina's voice flew in the wind.

"Simba?" Rafiki asked, looking towards Pride Rock. The mandrill got up and started the journey for the kopje.

OoOoO

Simba stepped to the edge of the gorge, seeing at least ten hyenas gathered together.

"Scar was so smart!" one said.

"I know right, get rid of the father, and he's our leak into the Pridelands!" Another cheered.

_What? Scar did this? _Simba wondered.

"Seems you've discovered a little plot here, brother." Scar said. Simba turned around too quickly, slipping over the gorge edge, using his claws to stop his descent. He looked up to Scar.

"You had them kill Dad?" Simba yelled. Scar smiled.

"Of course. But you won't be around to leak the information." Scar said as Simba lost his grip. Fear ripped through Simba's heart.

_Dear Taka, what happened to you? _Simba wondered as he stared into horrible green eyes.

OoOoO

Mufasa ran to Pride Rock as fast as his legs could or would carry him. Sarabi and Aisha were the first to see him, their eyes filled with worry.

"Where are Simba and Ahadi?" Aisha asked.

"Father's dead. Simba needs the lionesses." Mufasa said. Aisha roared and the lionesses were at her side.

"Come! The King needs help!" Aisha said, running down Pride Rock's path.

OoOoO

Simba slid down the cliffside more and more. Scar's emerald orbs were on his ocher-amber eyes.

"Taka, please don't do this." Simba said.

"I have no choice. You know of our father's death by my paw. Plus, I must go through you to get to Mufasa." Scar smiled. Simba felt fear strike his heart. Aisha and Sarabi were pregnant. How far would Scar go to get the throne?

Simba's legs were getting sore from hanging and sliding. His muscles started shaking when Scar turned and walked away from his sight.

"Taka! Taka stop! Come back! Please help me. I swear to the Kings of the Past, I…" Simba slid further until he felt his back feet meet flat surface. Simba stopped sliding, and he let go, his front legs going onto the platform. Simba looked down, seeing the hyenas mere feet from him, jaws snapping. Simba roared.

"Bring it on, you mangy poachers!" Simba yelled.

"With pleasure!" the female yelled.

OoOoO

Scar ran to Mufasa and the lionesses, mock panic on his face.

"Mufasa! Simba! Simba fell! The hyenas are after him!" Scar said. Aisha roared.

"Those bastards won't _touch_ my husband!" Aisha yelled, running for the gorge.

"Aisha, wait!" Libya yelled, the cream-beige lioness running after the ocher colored female. Mufasa was shortly behind the two, Scar waiting until the whole pride was gone.

_My plan is near complete. _He thought as he followed the pride.

OoOoO

Simba jumped from his perch onto the female, both fighting. The other hyenas jumped onto the golden lion, teeth ripping into his flesh. Simba roared in pain as blood poured from his wounds.

Simba felt his strength draining, and then he heard a feminine roar. He looked up, seeing Aisha glaring at the hyenas.

"Get away from our King!" Aisha demanded. Simba smiled.

"Aisha…" He whispered as he felt the world go dark. Soon the lionesses surrounded the hyenas, and the hyenas growled.

"Bring it on!" The pack leader said.

"With pleasure!" Zira said, her sunset red eyes intent.

Hyenas clashed with lionesses. Even Sarabi, Aisha, Sarafina, and Diku fought, although they were pregnant. Sarabi fought tooth and nail against the pack leader, her sister Diku at her side.

"Oh, so you are okay! I'm glad to know that I didn't cause your death!" The hyena said. Sarabi recognized the hyena easily. It was the hyena she had scarred.

"You bastard, I hope you die…" Sarabi growled.

"For what? For torturing you?" The hyena sneered. Sarabi smacked him, hard. Diku saw the hyena scatter and pinned him, roaring in his face…

Then his back legs hit her lower stomach, hard enough to cause Diku to gasp. Tears came to Diku's eyes as the white lioness reeled back. Sarabi quickly pounced on the hyena, slashing his throat. Sarabi looked to her little sister.

"What's wrong?" Sarabi asked.

"My water just broke. 'Bi, I'm in labor." Diku said, panic in her eyes.

OoOoO

Libya and Aisha had disposed of a few hyenas. Once the way was slightly cleared, Aisha looked up to see a hyena with his jaws clamped around Simba's throat. Aisha screamed.

"No, don't!" Aisha yelled. Libya and Aisha ran for the hyena, attempting to stop him. Time seemed to slow down for Aisha as she ran to save her mate. Aisha's legs felt as if they were on fire.

Luckily, Libya collided with Simba's would-be killer in time. The hyena scattered across the gorge floor and Libya pinned him. Aisha nuzzled her mate.

"Simba?" Aisha asked. Simba looked up to Aisha.

"Aisha…Aisha…" Simba whispered with a smile. Aisha smiled sadly.

"Save your strength," Aisha said with a nuzzle to her husband. The ocher-coated lioness roared, a sound penetrating the gorge. All movement stopped. Aisha looked to the hyena leader.

"Leave. Your numbers have dwindled enough. Go home." Aisha ordered. The female hyena was surprised at Aisha's order.

"Are you the Queen, here lady?" The hyena asked.

"I am, yes. Go. Before you are all killed for the attempted murder of King Simba and the murder of King Ahadi!" Aisha roared. The hyenas all winced, running with their tails tucked between their legs. Mufasa walked to his sister-in-law.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mufasa asked. Aisha grimaced.

"Get Rafiki." Aisha said.

"Aisha…" Mufasa said.

"Go get Rafiki, now!" Aisha roared. Mufasa nodded.

"Of course." Mufasa whispered, trotting off. Diku let out a gasp of pain.

"Not a moment too soon." The white lioness whispered as she collapsed.

"Diku!" Sarabi said. Naanda, Dwala, Zira, and Almasi were immediately at Diku's side. Simba lifted his head and looked to Diku.

"What's…" Simba whispered hoarsely.

"She's in labor, isn't she?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi nodded.

"She's early too." Almasi said, her eyes saddened.

Simba looked to Diku with his ocher-amber orbs. He looked to Aisha.

"Save her." Simba whispered.

"Simba…" Aisha said.

"Save her and her baby." Simba whispered. All stares were cast at the King.

"Simba…don't do that for me." Diku groaned. Simba smiled.

"Anything to save an innocent life…" Simba sighed, setting his head down. Aisha lied next to her King, tears in her crimson eyes.

"You have always been a savior." Aisha whispered, her head in Simba's mane. Simba glanced at Aisha and smiled.

OoOoO

Rafiki was already halfway through the Pridelands when he met Mufasa. Mufasa looked to Rafiki in a panic.

"What is it, Mufasa?" Rafiki asked.

"Simba… Simba's hurt. He… he's hurt badly." Mufasa said. Rafiki nodded.

"Let's go, den!" Rafiki said, setting off at a run. The mandrill and the lion tore across the savannah to the gorge, slowly scaling down the side. Once at the bottom, Mufasa looked to see Aisha sobbing.

"Are we too late?" Mufasa asked. Simba looked up.

"Rafiki… help Diku." Simba said hoarsely. Mufasa looked to his sister-in-law and saw the white lioness was in labor. He glanced back to his brother.

"Are you sure, Simba?" Rafiki asked. Simba nodded.

"Save her and her cub." Simba whispered. Rafiki looked to Mufasa. Mufasa nodded and looked to Simba.

"It is what he wants. What the King wants." Mufasa said. Simba smiled. Rafiki smiled, albeit sadly. The mandrill walked to the white lioness, and the area fell heavily silent except for Diku's cries of labor. Mufasa walked to his brother, nuzzling Simba.

"You have always been a softie for pretty girls." Mufasa said. Simba smiled.

"Why stop now?" Simba whispered.

Diku gave a roar of pain. Rafiki's smile was evident.

"Come now, Miss Diku. De cub be crowning! Dis is good!" Rafiki encouraged.

"You can do it, Diku!" Sarabi cheered.

"C'mon, baby girl, your baby will be here soon." Almasi said. Diku roared again.

"Push!" Naanda ordered. Diku pushed with all her will, and Rafiki quickly brought out a rosy-white cub. His frown showed everything.

"Rafiki, is the cub okay?" Sarabi asked.

"Rafiki?" Almasi asked the mandrill. A tear escaped from the mandrill's eye.

"I hate do say dis… he's dead." Rafiki whispered. Diku sobbed.

"Give him to her!" Naanda said. Rafiki nodded and gave the white lioness her cub. Diku sobbed, her cries wrenching every heart in earshot. Almasi nuzzled her daughter.

"It's okay, darling, at least he is at peace." Almasi whispered. Diku sobbed again, her tears causing marks down her cheeks. Diku nuzzled her dead son.

"Ren… his name is Ren." Diku whispered. Rafiki nodded.

"He will be honored as a Prince of the Pridelands." Mufasa said from his sitting spot next to his brother. Rafiki walked over to Simba, making Aisha move. Rafiki felt the wind stir around him, kicking up the dust as he felt his hands go over the King of the Pridelands.

"What about Simba?" Sarabi asked, her eyes wide. Rafiki pursed his lips, not wishing to speak.

Simba sighed raggedly, weakly. He felt his strength ebbing away. He knew he wouldn't make it, and also that Rafiki didn't want to say that he wouldn't live.

"Go ahead, Rafiki." Simba whispered hoarsely. Rafiki nodded.

"I'm afraid dat de King won't make it, eider…" Rafiki said softly. Aisha sobbed. Simba looked up to Aisha.

"Don't cry, Aisha. Don't cry." Simba begged his wife. Aisha looked to Simba.

"I can't lose you too. First my father, I can't lose my husband, Rafiki do something!" The de-facto Queen begged. Rafiki shook his head.

"Dere is nothing," Rafiki paused, "it'd be best do dake him back do Pride Rock and let him pass peacefully." Rafiki whispered to Mufasa. Mufasa nodded, the golden Prince holding back tears as he lifted Simba onto his back.

"Come, it will be better if Simba is comfortable." Mufasa said. The lionesses, including Diku, all stood and followed Mufasa from the gorge. Scar even followed, his heart somehow constricting.

Mufasa carried Simba's near-lifeless body through the savannah so carefully as if Simba were a newborn cub. Aisha was on one side of him, and Sarabi the other side.

It was near nightfall when the pride returned to Pride Rock, Mufasa immediately bringing Simba into the main cave and setting the de-facto King down carefully on the Royal Dais. Simba groaned in pain, unable to speak. Mufasa settled down next to his brother, his head over Simba's back.

_I'll be here, I promise. _Mufasa thought. A warm wind blew.

_You have a good heart. _Jolina said. Mufasa felt tears come out of his eyes. Why? First his father, then his nephew, and now his brother?

Sarabi settled next to Mufasa, nuzzling him. Mufasa closed his eyes, finding himself asleep in a matter of seconds. Aisha, too, settled next to Simba, nuzzling into his deep red mane.

When morning light came, Simba was gone, unknowingly murdered by his little brother, the brother that had gained a scar.

**A/N: DAMN IT SCAR! WHY SIMBA?**

**Tojo: *Appears, pulls me into a hug* Shhh… hey it's okay.**

**Me: *leans into Tojo's deep russet-red mane* why? *sobs***

**Tama: *puts paw on my shoulder* Easy now…**

**Sarabi: *sighs* reliving the pain is always hard. SweetChin's not doing too well, and I have to admit, reliving Simba I's death is hard… he was such a kind lion. Never would hurt a fly…damn destiny. Anyway, how will Aisha react to Simba I's death? How will the Pridelands recuperate from such a hard loss? Review and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye

Chapter Nine: Goodbye

**I own the following characters:**

**Almasi ("Diamond")**

**Muujiza ("Miracle")**

**Zula ("Brilliant")**

**Aisha**

**Libya**

**I have permission to use the following characters from T5Tango:**

**Tamalei**

**And these are originally cut characters**

**Naanda**

**Diku**

**Dwala**

**There's some questions warranting answers… They will be answered at the end of the chapter :)**

Mufasa woke, noticing Simba wasn't breathing. The golden lion sobbed, tears falling from his cheeks. Aisha woke, looking to Simba. Her gasp sounded quickly and her sobs followed, tears causing dark trails on her cheeks. Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa, tears in her orange eyes. Aisha got up, trying to escape the cave. It wasn't long before Libya stopped the ocher lioness and brought Aisha into a hug. The cream-beige lioness held the de-facto Queen as she sobbed.

**All of the seasons**

**And all of the days**

Mufasa sighed and looked to his newly widowed Queen.

"Where… should he be buried?" Mufasa asked. Aisha looked up, her crimson eyes pained. When she saw Mufasa, she saw Simba somehow. She sighed and blinked.

"Where all royals are buried." Aisha answered softly. Aisha turned to Simba's lifeless body, walking to her best friend, her lover, her husband, her mate. Her cub's father. Could she be Queen without him? Would she last without him?

**All of the reasons**

**Why I've felt this way**

Aisha nuzzled into Simba's mane. She licked his cheek.

"I love you, Simba. Rest easily, for me. For our cub." Aisha whispered.

"_Who are you?" The dusky gold Prince asked. Aisha grumbled. _

"_I'm Aisha, who are you?" Aisha asked. The Prince smiled. _

"_My name's Simba." Simba said. _

**So long, so long.**

Aisha kept her eyes steady on Simba. She sighed softly, tears in her eyes again. Libya walked up to Aisha.

"Aisha?" Libya asked.

_Aisha walked into the water, trying to follow the other cubs in their swimming. Aisha swam just carefully, not going too far out until Kenya did. When Aisha couldn't touch bottom, she screamed. _

"_Help!" Aisha yelped as she went under. She felt teeth on her scruff and being pulled out of the water. Aisha took a deep breath as she looked up into ocher-amber eyes. _

"_You okay, Aisha?" Simba asked. _

"_I think so. Thank you." Aisha smiled. _

**Then lost in that feeling**

**I looked in your eyes.**

Aisha looked to Libya with a deep breath.

"We need to have him, Ahadi, and Ren buried. They are all royals, aren't they?" Aisha asked. Diku, still with her dead son between her paws, looked up to Aisha with questioning orange eyes.

"Really? Ren too?" Diku asked.

"Ren is a royal. He belongs there." Aisha said. The look, the sad forlorn look in her eyes reminded her of Simba's eyes when Mohatu had died.

"_It wasn't fair." Simba said. Aisha looked to her friend. _

"_Simba?" Aisha asked. _

"_Grandfather died of illness. He shouldn't have. Rafiki should have fixed him." Simba said. Tears filled Simba's eyes. _

**I noticed emotion**

"Thank you, my Queen." Diku said. Aisha looked to the pride.

"I suppose that for now I am the Queen?" Aisha asked softly.

"If you want to be. I won't contest it." Mufasa said. Aisha looked down. She was the Queen, by all means. It was what Hatima wanted.

What her father wanted.

_Aisha curled up in a small ocher ball. She looked up to the stars, her crimson eyes marred by pain. _

"_Aisha?" Simba asked. Aisha turned to her friend. _

"_Hey." Aisha whispered. _

"_You aren't holding up. What's wrong?" Simba asked. _

"_My daddy… why did he have to go?" Aisha asked. Simba had tears in his eyes. For her? _

**And that you had cried**

**For me, I can see.**

Aisha sighed, "For now I will take the throne. But I don't want it. Not alone." Aisha whispered. Mufasa nodded.

"If it is what you wish, Aisha. I will take the throne when you are ready to step down." Mufasa said. Aisha smiled sadly. Mufasa smiled back.

"It's unfortunate, Aisha." Mufasa whispered.

"What is? Simba's death?" Aisha asked.

"No. It seems as if you only have time to cry." Mufasa said. Aisha felt tears choke her.

**What would touch me deeper**

**Tears that fall from eyes**

**That only cry?**

"Simba always knew why." Aisha said, her voice thick.

"I know. It is why we weren't a good match." Mufasa said. Sarabi nuzzled Mufasa.

"But, at least that heartbreak for both of you lead to us being with the right people." Sarabi said. Aisha smiled.

"And I'm glad you're here, Sarabi. For Mufasa. You are meant for him, more than you know." Aisha said softly.

"And you were Simba's one and only. He did rescue me, but I knew from the moment I saw you two laughing together, it was meant for you two to be together." Sarabi said with a smile, tears in her orange eyes. She, somehow, knew Aisha's pain, felt it. The beige lioness walked over and nuzzled her sister-in-law.

**What would touch you deeper**

**Than tears that fall from eyes**

**That know why?**

Aisha sighed as Sarabi hugged her close. She felt a bond form with Sarabi. Libya walked over to the pair, joining the hug. Mufasa watched from afar, noticing the bond forming between the three lionesses. Almasi settled next to her son-in-law.

"I believe that a bond will form between those three that is near-unbreakable like the one that has formed between Zira, Sarabi, and Sarafina. Don't get me wrong, Sarabi loves her sisters, but I think that five lionesses will be closer than that." Almasi whispered, her orange eyes full of mirth.

"I believe you are right," Mufasa sighed, "will you, Naanda, Dwala, Diku, Muujiza and Zula stay?" He asked.

"Muujiza and I discussed this. I believe we are heading home, minus Diku. I think Diku may stay here and grieve. She has Sarabi here to help her." Almasi said.

"Aunt Almasi?" Zira asked, stepping next to her aunt.

"Yes, Zira?" Almasi asked.

"What did mother discuss about Bianca and myself?" Zira asked.

"You are grown, you can choose for yourself. As can Bianca. If you want to come, you can." Almasi said. Zira nodded.

"I will discuss this with Mother." Zira said, her sunset red eyes settling on Mufasa's amber ones.

"I, for one, hope you stay. Sarabi loves you." Mufasa said.

"Me too, I feel as if I belong. I'm so sorry about Simba." Zira said, nuzzling Mufasa briefly. Mufasa chuckled.

"He's pain-free now." Mufasa said. Aisha walked over to the three lions.

"We need to get the ceremony ready. Where is Rafiki?" Aisha asked. Zazu, Zuzu's son, landed next to Aisha.

"Rafiki is actually here, in the nursing cave. He spent the night." Zazu said.

"Zira?" Aisha asked. Zira stood at attention.

"Yes, Aisha?" Zira asked.

"Retrieve a digging crew. Three holes, one large, one medium, and one small. Mufasa?" Aisha asked. Mufasa looked to the ocher lioness.

"Retrieve Rafiki. Zazu, send word to the other prides. I'm the temporary Queen, but soon Mufasa and Sarabi will be King and Queen." Aisha said. Zazu bowed.

"As you wish, my Queen." Zazu said. Aisha couldn't help but notice questions in Zazu's eyes. She sighed.

_Simba looked to her. It was their wedding night. Questions filled his eyes. _

"_What is it?" Aisha asked. _

"_You're sure you want to be Queen?" Simba asked, a playful grin on his face. Aisha smiled. _

"_If I have you, I'll be fine." Aisha said. _

"_What about…" Simba was cut off by Aisha's glare. _

"_We have a lifetime for questions, for now, let's just be in love." Aisha said, licking Simba's cheek. She tasted his happy tears from their wedding. _

**A lifetime of questions**

**Tears on your cheek.**

_Simba chuckled, "you're being insistent." _

"_I know. I love you, Simba." Aisha said. _

"_I love you too, Aisha." Simba said. He returned the lick on the cheek. She was sure he tasted her tears, too. _

**I tasted the answers**

**And my body was weak**

**For you, the truth**

A few hours passed. A party retrieved Ahadi's body, and another group of lionesses had brought Simba's body down to the burial site. Diku brought Ren's body to the graves. Aisha watched as the sun, once high in the sky, fell to the west. Once the sun barely skimmed the western horizon, the pride walked down to the Royal Graves.

"Yesterday, dree lives passed. One had been a loved King, the other his heir, a beloved jester Prince, and a young Prince who barely had begun do live." Rafiki said. Sobs were heard. Aisha stood alongside Sarabi, Libya, Sarafina, and Zira. The five lionesses were huddled close. Sarabi looked to see her all-knowing father with her sisters. As much as Sarabi wanted to move to her family, she didn't. She wanted to be with Mufasa and her friends.

Zira looked to her mother. Zula smiled at Zira. The two had discussed Zira's future, and they had come to an understanding. Bianca could do as she wished. Zira, however, would stay in the Pridelands, to stay with Sarabi, and look after her cousin. Almasi had agreed with that.

Libya thought a moment of Radi, the rogue that had caught her heart. She knew, although no one else did, she was pregnant. The cub was Radi's. She had planned to announce it, but… that hadn't worked out. Libya smiled and looked to her newfound friends, tears in her eyes. The five lionesses all nuzzled each other.

Mufasa looked around, noticing that Scar wasn't there. Simba was right, Taka was dead. Scar had taken his place. Taka would have been there. He would have been crying.

**What would touch me deeper**

**Tears that fall from eyes**

**That only cry?**

What Mufasa didn't know was Tamalei had found Taka. She looked to her nephew, her emerald eyes fiery.

"Aunt Tamalei?" Scar asked.

"You did it, didn't you?" Tamalei asked.

"Did what?" Scar asked.

"Killed your father. And your brother. God, Taka, c'mon, I know you. You can't keep a secret." Tamalei said.

"Tamalei, are you asking to be killed?" Scar growled.

"You wouldn't do that. The pride would be suspicious." Tamalei said.

"You're right. So what do we do about this?" Scar asked.

"A few things. I won't speak unless you promise not to do a few things." Tamalei growled.

"Fine then." Scar said.

"You won't touch Aisha's cub. You will not hurt Diku again. You will not leave the pride. You will be a father to your two remaining cubs. And if you ever, _ever_, think about doing any of those things I said not to do, I will kill you myself." Tamalei said.

"There is gray around your muzzle. You will die before me." Scar said.

"That may be true, but I will still try to save you, for my brother. I will try to bring Taka back." Tamalei left Scar alone, her emerald eyes knowing.

**Would it touch you deeper**

**Than tears that fall from eyes**

**That know why?**

**oOo**

**A/N: TAMALEI KNOWS! TAMALEI KNOWS! TAMALEI KNOWSSSSSS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SCAR!**

**Scar: What?**

**Me: You're screwed if you do anything that Tamalei said not to do!**

**Scar: You know I can kill you?**

**Me: KIJANI!**

**Kijani: *Appears* Yes, SweetChin?**

**Me: *points at Scar* Get him!**

**Kijani: With pleasure! *Pounces after Scar***

***Howling Laughter, I turn and see Timon* Timon: RUN BITCH! RUUUUNNNN!**

**Me: *Gaping at Timon.* That is the absolutely LAST time he watches _Scary Movie_. He's impersonating SHORTY, of all people! *Facepalm, Sobers* well, there were a couple questions. One was from CSIMentalistTLK Lover, about Scar's motives about being King. The question was _Did he really think his plan would work? _Well, to answer your question, for Scar, murder is the answer. The other question came from Kali, TRON0602's character. And Kali, Tama will answer your question.**

**Tama: *appears* thanks, SweetChin! Anyway, Kali, imagine if you met me just for the first time. I threaten a position to the throne, as you did for me. Plus, I think I started the fight *she blushes* I apologize. I'm territorial.**

**Me: Thank you, Tama. And thank you to Nurisha, Hafsa, and Maji for making me feel better. Especially you, Maji. You're too damn adorable. TRON did a good job of making you. You won't be like Scar, I see all the good in you, little one. And I think that Rafiki hit your Uncle Simba one too many times, kind of like he did me. *glances over shoulder* ok, no crazy monkey… whew!**

**Kijani: *suddenly lands in my lap* Scar's gone.**

**Me: OOOF! Kijani, you lovable oaf! GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE KILLING ME!**

**Tama: UNCLE KIJANI!**

**Kijani: WHOOPS! *gets off my lap* sorry, SweetChin. *smiles***

**Me: It's okay, just warn me so I can move!**

**Kijani: Ok. Can I close the chapter? PLEASE?**

**Tama: *looks to me* you probably should let him.**

**Me: *nods* go for it, Kijani.**

**Kijani: YAY! We got maybe one, two chapters to go! Review and stay tuned, all!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth, Revealed

Chapter Ten: The Truth, Revealed

**I own the following characters:**

**Libya**

**Aisha**

**Radi ("Lighting" in Swahili)**

**Kenya**

**Tama I ("Perfect")**

**And these are originally cut characters**

**Naanda**

**Diku**

**Dwala**

Three months exactly passed. Sarabi, Sarafina, Zira, and Bianca were the remaining Downwind Pride lions in the Pridelands, as Almasi, Muujiza, Naanda, Dwala, and Zula had moved on, back to their homeland, hoping to reclaim it. Sarabi bid her family farewell, as had Diku and Zira. Bianca could have cared less.

Almost a week after Simba's death, Aisha gave power to Mufasa and Sarabi. The coronation went without a hitch. Now Sarabi was almost three months along in pregnancy, slightly behind Aisha and Sarafina. Rafiki announced the cubs were possibly twins, which made Mufasa reel. Sarabi wasn't as surprised, since she herself was a twin.

Diku had annulled her marriage to Scar. She wanted nothing to remind her of her pain of losing her firstborn son. Sarabi helped her little sister as much as she could, then one day, the Prince of the River Pride had come around in place of his father. Diku and the River Prince, named Mpenzi, had spent a week together, and found themselves unable to be separate. Mpenzi begged Sarabi and Zira for their blessing for Diku to marry him. Zira and Sarabi agreed, happy to see Diku happy for the first time in a long time.

Aisha and Libya were impending on birth, as were Kenya and Bianca. Libya was the furthest along (to her surprise,) and was due any single moment.

In fact, that was what Sarabi and Zira were doing at that moment. Helping Libya give birth. It didn't help that her mate, Radi, was outside the nursery cave, checking in every five seconds it seemed.

"Is the baby here yet?" Radi asked, his warm brown eyes concerned.

"Radi, like I said last time, no. The cub isn't here yet. Can you go sit with Mufasa?" Sarabi asked.

"Please. It would help us out. A lot." Zira said. Radi laughed nervously. Mufasa appeared, his bright gold pelt bright. Aisha was at his side, her face pained.

"You too?" Zira asked, eyebrows raised over sunset red eyes.

"Me too…" Aisha hissed in pain. .

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked.

"I sent Zazu to retrieve Rafiki already. Come on, Radi, let's wait." Mufasa said, pushing the dark gold lion away.

"Uh… ok…" Radi said. Sarabi chuckled and looked to Zira.

"I have Libya if you can handle Aisha." Zira offered. Sarabi smiled and walked over to Aisha.

"So, how far apart are the contractions?" Sarabi asked.

"Not that far apart. I'm surprised I made it here…" Aisha growled, not at Sarabi, but the pain in her abdomen. Sarabi walked around to see Aisha was crowning. Sarabi smiled.

"Okay, here we go, you're already crowning. All you have to do is push. Now." Sarabi said. Aisha sucked in a breath and groaned.

"Remember what Rafiki said. Count to ten." Zira said soothingly from her standpoint with Libya. Aisha let out a gasp.

"Again, Aisha. You've got this. You can do this." Sarabi said softly. Aisha gasped again. Sarabi smiled when she looked at the cub. She lifted the cub and brought it to its mother.

"It's a boy, Aisha." Sarabi whispered. Aisha smiled at her son, tears in her eyes as she licked his head. The cub was a medium brown in color, with a deep brown tail tuft. When his eyes opened, gorgeous ocher-amber eyes showed, although they had a hint more of red due to Aisha's eyes.

"He has Simba's eyes." Aisha said in awe of her son.

"You had your influence on them. He gets his color from his great-grandfather Mohatu, I think." Sarabi said.

"And my father." Aisha whispered.

"Your father was this color?" Sarabi asked. Aisha nodded.

"A little bit redder in color. I have my grandfather's fur color." Aisha smiled.

"Have you thought of names?" Sarabi asked.

"Simba wanted to name a boy 'Chumvi', and I think I will go with that." Aisha said, licking Chumvi's head again. Sarabi nuzzled Chumvi herself.

"Can I bring Mufasa in?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course. He deserves to see his nephew." Aisha said with a smile. Sarabi smiled and walked outside, seeing an anxious Radi and calm Mufasa.

"Aisha's had a son. Mufasa, do you want to see your nephew?" Sarabi asked. Zira soon emerged herself, a smile on her face.

"Radi, you have a son. Come on in." Zira said, turning away. Radi followed Zira and Sarabi looked to Mufasa questioningly. Mufasa smiled and stepped in line with his mate.

"I can't wait to see my nephew." Mufasa said. Sarabi smiled, walking alongside her mate into the nursery. Aisha and Libya had scooted close to each other, both awing over their sons. Radi and Libya's son took much after his father, and Sarabi even thought that his eyes would be the same until his eyes opened, revealing Libya's bright electric blue. Sarabi smiled at Libya. Libya smiled back.

"What's his name?" Sarabi asked.

"Tojo." Radi said, a smile on his face.

"A strong name," Mufasa looked to Sarabi, "should we go ahead and do this now?" Mufasa asked. Sarabi nodded.

"Since I may be having a girl, or two of them, I think it is only fit that Tojo is our daughter's betrothed." Sarabi said.

"Thank you. I think that Tojo will make a fine King…should it happen." Libya looked to her son. Sarabi smiled and watched as Mufasa walked over to Aisha and her son. Mufasa looked at Chumvi and smiled.

"It seems he has Mohatu's pelt." Mufasa said.

"And my father's." Aisha smiled. Chumvi's eyes met Mufasa's, and the Golden King smiled.

"He has Simba's eyes, although that crimson is showing through quite nicely." Mufasa said. Aisha smiled.

"He has the best of both families, doesn't he?" Aisha asked. Mufasa smiled and nodded. Sarabi felt a smile play at the corners of her mouth.

"Chumvi will be well taken care of. By all the pride." Sarabi promised softly.

A couple hours passed, and Rafiki gave both Tojo and Chumvi a clean bill of health, saying that because of Aisha's rapid birth, she would have to remain still for a few days. The pride would have to provide for her, to which Aisha protested until she got a playful glare from Sarafina and Sarabi. Then she relented with a smile to her newborn son.

Later on that night, Sarabi couldn't sleep. She made sure Mufasa was fast asleep and left the cave, careful not to step on any of the lionesses. She breathed in the cool air, letting it burn her lungs. She looked up, noticing the moon was full. She smiled and walked down to the waterhole. Sarabi glanced about as she made her way through the nighttime savannah, noticing only certain animals awake. She smiled when she saw a water buffalo run to its mother.

She continued on her way, a smile on her face. When she made it to the waterhole, she looked at her reflection. She saw a lioness with a pinkish-beige coat mottled with silver, light eyeshades, orange eyes, dark brown ear stripes like hers, inner ear stripes like Zira's, and a hair tuft with a white edge. The lioness was obviously old. She gasped, backing away from the water. Sarabi looked up, seeing the lioness standing before her. The lioness smiled.

"Sarabi…" She said. Sarabi's ears picked up.

"Grandmother?" Sarabi asked, her voice low. Tama smiled and nodded.

"Are you really here? Are you really alive?" Sarabi asked. Tama nodded again.

"You see, I've been watching over you. I… I couldn't bear to be near the Downwind Pride anymore. Your grandfather was becoming too harsh with his age." Tama said.

"Mom said you had died… I never believed it." Sarabi said. Tama chuckled.

"You always were sharp, my girl." Tama laughed. Sarabi cocked her head.

"Why are you here?" Sarabi asked.

"I'm here to tell you the truth." Tama said, her voice solemn. Sarabi's head lifted, her ears alert.

"Truth? What truth?" Sarabi asked. Tama sighed.

"Your lineage, Sarabi. You've been lied to." Tama said. Sarabi sat down, silent. Tama walked around the pool of water to Sarabi's side, nuzzling her.

"Am I adopted?" Sarabi asked. Tama nodded.

"By your sister." Tama said softly. Sarabi turned to Tama.

"Almasi is my sister? You're my mother?" Sarabi asked. Tama nodded again.

"When you were born, I had to give you to your sister, your stepmother. She, in reality, had a son and daughter her first go round. To help Almasi, I gave her you. She believes you are her daughter, and that I had birthed a dead son. I am your birth mother, Muujiza is your father." Tama said. Sarabi's orange eyes darkened, confusion passing her face.

"But… wouldn't Ren be my father?" Sarabi asked. Tama shook her head.

"Ren is Almasi and Zula's father, but he isn't yours. I fell in love with Muujiza, and when I became pregnant, I had to push him away. I didn't want him killed by Ren's paw. Ren assumed my pregnancy was because of him, praying it was a son to replace Zula as the next Queen of the Downwind Pride. When Almasi had a son, born dead, and she didn't know, I quickly replaced the son with you, so Ren's dreams were shattered and Almasi wouldn't know the difference." Tama said.

"Didn't you miss me?" Sarabi asked. Tears formed in the older lioness's eyes, and Tama nodded.

"Every day. When I ran away, I had Zula say I was dead. You were safe, but I wanted you with me. I returned to my home pride, part of me missing. You. You were missing." Tama said, her voice thick. Sarabi looked up to Tama, tears in her eyes too.

"I always knew somehow I wasn't… I wasn't Almasi's. Something just told me I wasn't. Father always loved me." Sarabi said.

"He knew. I had Zula tell only him about you." Tama said. Sarabi suddenly sobbed.

"What if you had died? What if I had never known the truth?" Sarabi begged, tears pouring down her cheeks. Tama brought Sarabi into a hug, nuzzling Sarabi. Sarabi sobbed into her mother's fur, darkening it.

"Shhh. Sarabi, it's okay now, my sweet, sweet girl. Mama's here," Tama paused when Sarabi looked to her, "Mama's here." Tama confirmed. Sarabi leaned into her mother.

"This bond between us cannot be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart," Tama paused her singing when Sarabi looked up to her, "yes, you'll be in my heart." Tama said with a purr. Sarabi purred a bit too.

"If it is all right with you and your mate, I would like to stay here." Tama said.

"I'd like that… Mufasa will too." Sarabi said. Tama smiled.

"I only have a little time left, and I will spend it with my daughter." Tama said. Sarabi smiled too.

"I… I love you." Sarabi said softly. Tama sobbed and pulled Sarabi back into a hug.

"I love you, too." Tama said.

oOo

Zira couldn't sleep, either. She had found her way to the top of Pride Rock, where she saw Scar and Kenya, nuzzling. Zira stayed on the path, holding still and staying silent.

"Simba's gone, thanks to you." Kenya purred. Scar laughed.

"I'll be King soon enough." Scar said. Zira squared her shoulders, growling, not realizing Scar heard her. He shot up, looking around. Zira kept low, hoping to keep him from knowing she was there.

"What was that?!" Kenya gasped. Zira felt worry make her heart pound. Scar walked to the path, and emerald green met sunset red.

"Zira?!" Scar growled. Zira growled.

"I swear I will tell Mufasa about this!" Zira hissed. Scar's growl became deeper, scarier.

"You tell Mufasa, I will kill you." Scar said. Zira's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare try!" Zira said.

"No, not until Mufasa is dead so you can't have me overthrown." Scar said.

"What?!" Zira hissed.

"You've stumbled upon the wrong place, dear Zira. I suggest you keep quiet, always, or I will have you killed." Scar said. Zira growled.

"Fine, then." Zira turned to leave.

"And Zira?" Scar asked. Zira turned her head to have Scar rip into her right ear, a half-moon notch forming. Zira whimpered in pain.

"Let that be a reminder, my dear." Scar said. Zira skulked away, into the cave off of Pride Rock. She silently promised one thing.

She would protect not only Simba's son, but Mufasa and Sarabi's children. She would keep them safe from Scar's clutches.

**A/N: Ok, I'm sure you have a touch of whiplash. Yes, I reread my first story, realizing that Sarabi said her _mother _was named Tama. So, I changed it up a bit. And now, Zira is the silent protector of Simba II, Tama II, and Chumvi, and has the notch in her ear thanks to Scar.**

**One more chapter to go, lovelies. Review and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hello World

Chapter Eleven: Hello World

**I only own the following characters:**

**Aisha**

**Libya**

**Kenya**

**Tama I (Sarabi's birth mother)**

**Simba I ("Lion" or "Lioness")**

**And this is the final chapter guys. Long author's note at the end.**

A couple weeks passed when Sarabi woke one morning, looking to her left, where her mother, her birth mother, was sleeping soundly, or at least, that was what Sarabi thought. Sarabi nudged Tama.

"Mama?" Sarabi whispered. Tama didn't answer. Sarabi looked down, noticing the old lioness wasn't breathing. Sarabi dropped her head, but sadness wasn't in her heart. She had at least met her birth mother. That was all she wanted.

"Sarabi?" Mufasa asked. Sarabi looked to Mufasa with saddened orange eyes.

"She's gone." Sarabi said. Mufasa looked to his mother-in-law, nuzzling Sarabi.

"I'm sorry." Mufasa said.

"She lived a hard life. I'm saddened, yes, but… at least I met her." Sarabi said. Mufasa gave Sarabi a smile.

"That's the way to think of it." Mufasa whispered. Sarabi smiled, looking to her mother.

"I love you." Sarabi whispered, a tear forming in her eye. Mufasa nuzzled Sarabi.

"If you want to cry, go ahead." Mufasa said. Suddenly there was a hard kick to Sarabi's lower abdomen from the inside. Sarabi gasped when she felt water gush.

"I might cry for something else…" Sarabi whispered.

"The cubs? They're coming?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh, God, Mufasa, the cubs are coming!" Sarabi near shouted. The lionesses in the area woke, all looking to Sarabi. Aisha rushed over, as did Libya and Sarafina. Zira stayed behind with Tojo and Chumvi.

"All right Mufasa, out. Everyone out! We have this handled!" Sarafina ordered. Mufasa nodded, looking to Sarabi.

"Mufasa, take Mama's body and put it beneath Pride Rock." Sarabi begged. Mufasa took his mother-in-law by the scruff and a couple lionesses took over.

"We can take her, its no problem." One lioness said.

"Thank you." Mufasa said as he left the cave. He sent Zazu to retrieve Rafiki for the presentation, and then he watched as the dawn spread her fingertips of rose over the Pridelands. A light breeze blew, making Mufasa's mane move.

_I am so proud of you… _Uru's voice sounded.

_As am I… _Ahadi said. Mufasa smiled.

"Mufasa?" Mufasa spun around, seeing Simba.

"Simba?" Mufasa whispered.

"Hey, bro." Simba said.

"Are you…?" Mufasa asked. Simba laughed.

"Yes, I'm still dead, but I'm not missing the birth of my niece and nephew." Simba said.

"How are you sure that it'll be a boy and a girl and not two boys?" Mufasa asked.

"I just know." Simba said as he disappeared. Mufasa smiled.

OoOoO

Simba was right. Sarabi had birthed a boy and a girl. The boy looked remarkably like Mufasa's brother, so he had been named Simba, and the girl also looked like Sarabi's mother, so she had been named Tama, but Tama II had one feature that stuck out, and that was her golden eyes. Not amber eyes, not orange eyes. Golden.

Mufasa watched as his son and daughter were held in the air, Tama first, as she had been born first and would be the Queen. Mufasa decided it would be best to have Tama be the Queen, at least for now, and if Tama didn't want to be the Queen, she could step down.

What Mufasa didn't know was that one day, his daughter would save the Pridelands like her grandmother Uru once had.

**A/N: I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! But it was only to close, and plus if you read "The Lion Queen" after this it makes sense… ya know?**

**Timon: WHY WASN'T I THERE? I WAS THERE!**

**Me: Timon, I already explained this _twice. _There will be absolutely no "The Lion Queen 1 ½!"**

**Timon: BUT WHYYYYY?**

**Me: *glares* That reminds me, where in the hell is my grandmother's engagement ring?**

**Timon: *eyes widen* ummm I'll tell you this, I surely didn't pawn it!**

**Me: YOU LITTLE _NYD PYCDNYNT_!**

**Timon: Why do I have a feeling you called me a "rat bastard?"**

**Me: Because. I. Did... You're hyena food now!**

**Timon: NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!**

**Me: Shenzi!**

**Shenzi: You rang?**

**Me: *points at Timon* there's lunch. Have at 'er.**

**Shenzi: YEAH! *Timon runs from her, they're running in the background.***

**Me: Thank God, peace, for a second at least. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed _A Tale of Three Brothers_. I think next week or the week after I will have _The Lion Queen III: Redemption _up. I also have a poster/desktop background for _The Lion Queen III: Redemption _up on deviantART. I'll have another one up next week, too, I hope.**

**Kali: *Appears from _A Tale of Two Kings II_ set* I really like her first promotional poster!**

**Me: *Screams* WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?! *Hides behind sofa***

**Kali: Well, I am Sarabi and Mufasa's son so I'd expect that sexual reproduction was needed…**

**Me: HEY! This is a "T" rated story, not an "M." Watch it, quicksilver!**

**Kali: Quicksilver? Hmmm… I wonder if Usafi would call me that *devilish smile***

**Me: *Facepalm, falls backwards* _OI! _**

**JJ: *walks in, looks at me, then Kali, then back to me* SweetChin?**

**Me: Leave me here!**

**JJ: Okay, *looks to Kali* what happened?**

**Kali: *smiles* innuendos… a lot of them.**

**JJ: *giggles* oh wow, Kali… anyway, dear valuable readers, I hope you'll review this last chapter and wait for _The Lion Queen III: Redemption _next week or so, because you'll get to see me! I'm pretty adorable!**

**Nurisha: *walks in* So am I!**

**JJ: Yes, so is Nurisha.**

**Kali: *looks to JJ* you better take care of Nurisha.**

**JJ: GODDAMN! I will. In fact, I think Nurisha's my brain half the time… *thinks* man that sounds like I'm the scarecrow from _The Wizard of Oz_, *clears throat* If I only had a brain!**

**Me: *Sits up* That's enough showtunes! Kali, Nurisha, JJ, back to the set! It's time to get working! Oh, and Jay?**

**JJ: Yes?**

**Me: You're eight months old in the first chapter. Can you cub down?**

**JJ: Of course *turns to an eight month old cub***

**Nurisha: Means I'm four months old… *becomes a smaller cub***

**Me: All right, I'm gonna work on the first chapter of _Redemption._ Stay tuned for it!**


End file.
